All The Voices In My Head
by QuiteTheTrueLove
Summary: The world is a dark and twisted place. Emma Swan always knew that. When she and her partner Killian Jones were called to another murder scene one morning, that belief only got stronger. A serial killer was on the prowl, and his victims came right out of a fairy tale. Rated M for violence and of course smut!
1. Prologue

**Rated M, as in very M! **

**This is definitely the darkest thing I have ever written. There will be character deaths, a lot of them. If you like Hannibal or psychological thrillers then this is something for you. This could get really graphic, so don't read if you have a weak stomach.**

**This whole idea came to me when my sister told me about the TV show Hannibal, and since then I played with the idea of a serial killer AU.**

* * *

**Prologue**

If someone asked Ashley Boyd what the most terrifying moment was, she would have probably said

that it was the moment when everything went dark, and she knew for a certainty that this was it, this would be her end.

Or maybe it was when she cowered in the cold with her feet shackled, completely naked and surrounded by the smell of decay.

But really, how can someone pick the most terrifying moment out of a nightmare? A nightmare so dark and twisted, that the bile rises in your throat and your heart is beating so hard that you're sure it will burst out of your chest at any second.

But the thing with nightmares is, that you wake up. Ashley Boyd didn't have that option. For her waking up was realizing that the she was living in the nightmare. She would open her eyes and she would wait for him. First there would be the sound of his feet above her, then the creaking of the stairs, the key turning in the lock. And when his eyes would take her in, those malicious eyes, a giggle would erupt out of his mouth. The giggle, it was crazy, the sound of a maniac.

If someone asked Ashley Boyd what the most terrifying moment was, she would say it was that giggle. It would make her hairs stand on end.

But then again, Ashley Boyd didn't live to tell.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Chapter 1 will follow very soon!**


	2. Cinderella

**A/N: This story will be definitely very dark! I wanted to write something different and challenging. Please don't think that I'm into this kinda stuff, I just watch too many crime shows apparently.**

**Be warned that the whole story is rated M for smut and graphic details of murder scenes!**

* * *

**Cinderella**

She didn't want to do this, and it was frowned upon actually. But between solving murder cases that made your toes curl (not in the pleasurable way), and trying to get enough sleep to survive the cruel work hours, Emma Swan just couldn't find the time to date. And when your partner looked like he just jumped out of the cover of GQ magazine with an indefinite repertoire of innuendos, one could only resist for so long.

Sleeping with Killian Jones was only a means to an end. A way to relieve all the stress. They trusted and respected each other. Feelings weren't an issue, luckily since they only made things messier. They got their work done, solved their cases, then they fucked. Lather, rinse, repeat.

''Jones, I swear to all that is holy, if you don't hurry up now, I'll...'' Emma exclaimed impatiently, moaning when he finally thrusted his hard cock inside her. She could see the smug grin on his face looking back at her from the mirror above the dressing table, they didn't even make it to her bed.

''Always so demanding, love.'' He teased her as he filled her completely. She couldn't deny that this was absolutely the best feeling in the world. The bottles of lotion and perfume rattled on the dresser, as he sped up his thrusts. Desperate groans and skin slapping against each other were the only sounds that filled the otherwise quiet apartment.

Emma held on, her hips meeting his, creating immense pleasure. It was almost too much, but she wanted more. Always more.

One of Killian's hands slipped from her hip over her stomach up to one of her breasts. Emma whimpered as his fingers twisted her already hard nipple, the pain only adding to the pleasure.

''Are you gonna come for me, Swan?'' He asked her, his hot breath heating the skin on her neck, teeth pulling at her earlobe. Her legs started shaking when he sucked at the pulse point behind her ear, she was close, so so close.

''Fuck, Killian!'' She whimpered, barely recognising her own voice. ''More.''

Hearing her plea, Killian pulled her back against him, their bodies now perfectly aligned. He wrapped his arm around her, hand still stroking her breast as he fucked her with long and excruciating strokes. His cock hit her just right, but still, Emma needed more. She slipped her own hand down her body into her wetness but Killian slapped her hand away and took over.

''That's my job.'' He told her, and when his fingers circled her clit her head fell back on his shoulder and her mouth openend in a silent cry of ecstasy.

A couple seconds later and Emma crashed into her release, her body shaking in his arms. Her hands found purchase in his hair, yanking as his grip tightened on her breast, fingers almost bruising. It didn't take him long to follow her over the edge.

Emma forced her eyes open to watch the both of them in the mirror. Her skin was flushed a deep red and coated with beads of sweat. But what she really wanted to see was him. She would never confess it, but watching him as he came undone was her favorite part. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth (if he wasn't biting her), the lines on his forehead deepened and she could see and feel the trembling of his hands. His dark hair, damp from exertion, was sticking out in every direction thanks to her.

Suddenly he opened his eyes as he slowed his pace to bring them down from their highs. Intense blue met insatiable green in the mirror, communicating words that were better left unsaid.

It was just sex, phenomenal sex. Feelings had no place in this.

It was perfect, at least for now.

* * *

They got dressed in silence, she in a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a hoodie that spelled FBI on the front, he donned the same suit he had been wearing the whole day. Not bothering with the tie, he left the first couple of buttons undone, his chest on display. He never stayed at her place, and she never stayed over at his.

She walked him to her front door, secretly admiring the way his pants hugged his ass. A quick ''Goodbye'' and ''See you tomorrow'' and they would part ways, but not tonight.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Killian asked her concerned, disregarding his M.O., something he had never done before. Emma looked up at him, hand clutching the doorframe.

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' She inquired.

''Today was intense. I know we don't normally do this, but if you want to talk, or just have a drink I could stay.'' Killian explained, his finger scratching the spot behind his right ear, something he always did when he felt nervous.

''You're right it was intense, but I've seen worse. Right now I just want to take a shower and sleep.''

For the fraction of a second his face fell at her words, but it was over so fast that Emma wasn't even sure that it happened.

''Alright, see you tomorrow, Swan.'' Killian said, and then he was out of the door.

Today they had finally caught the guy that the FBI so cleverly dubbed the ''Mad Hatter''. He was a sick human being with a twisted mind that had tea parties with his victims. After weeks of hard work and chasing after clues they finally found him. It was almost like he expected them. He had been sitting at the head of a long table, dressed like he was planning to go to the opera house, complete with top hat and everything. Four bodies were bound to chairs, maggots already crawling over them and the plates with macaroons in front of them. The stench was unbearable.

''Welcome, my dears. You're just in time for tea.'' He had greeted them, not even flinching at the gun barrels pointing at his head.

Sadly, Emma wasn't a stranger to situations like this. The world was filled with perverted individuals and it was her job to lock them up once and for all.

When Killian had asked her if she was okay, she didn't even think about saying no. She didn't need to, she could deal with this on her own. But when her head finally hit the pillow she thought that maybe Killian wasn't asking her, maybe he was telling her that it was him that needed company.

* * *

''Good morning everyone!'' David Nolan greeted his team with his unwavering optimism, and probably the caffeine of three grande Americanos pumping through his veins.

''You all did great work these last couple of days, especially you Swan and Jones.'' He clapped his hands a couple of times, but no one was really in the mood to join him in his applause.

''Yeah, anyway. One down, many others to go.''

David walked around the big conference table, handing out files to everyone present.

''Sadly, those twisted minds don't allow us any breathing space. We got a call from a sheriff's department just outside the city. A farmer found a body this morning in one of his barns. Unfortunately for us, it seems to be the work of a serial killer.''

Emma rubbed her temples in frustration as Killian studied the file in his hand. David stepped towards the whiteboard at the end of the table, pointing at the location of the scene.

''We don't have any pictures yet, but the local sheriff said that the victim is female and probably in her early twenties. She was found naked, and now the weird stuff...'' David looked at the report in his hand to quote the exact words of the sheriff, '''She was wearing a tiara and her feet were encased in molten glass, resembling glass slippers.'''

''What you mean, like in Cinderella?'' Archie Hopper, the profiler of the team asked him.

''It appears so, yes.'' David replied.

''First the Mad Hatter and now fairy tales. What's next, Lord of the Rings?'' Killian asked. He dropped the file in his hands to the table, clearly just as frustrated as the rest of the team.

''Story retellings seem to be a trend nowadays.'' David agreed, jesting without humor.

''Emma, Killian, you two drive out there with Archie. Talk to Sheriff Humbert and the farmer, make sure that the integrity of the crime scene stays uncompromised until forensics is done.''

With that everyone left the room to do their part of the work. Emma's first stop was the coffee machine.

''And for once I thought I could spend the day in the office doing paper work.'' Killian said as he handed her the sugar.

''You were excited about paper work?'' Emma asked him, pouring creamer into his cup.

''I think it's cathartic.'' He replied sarcastically. They handed each other their coffees, the whole procedure was representative of them. They worked together like a well-oiled machine.

''You're driving today.'' Emma told him, she sipped at her coffee as she left the office, Killian following her with a smile on his face.

''Exhausted?'' He asked her.

''Not really, I slept like a baby.'' Emma lied, and Killian knew that, but he didn't say anything.

''Ahh yes, I'm known to have that effect on women.'' Killian told her, clearly hinting at what they did the night before.

''I agree, you can be a bit of a bore.''

''Ha! Funny, Swan.'' He exclaimed

They exited the elevator and headed towards the parking lot when Emma shook her head and sighed.

''What is it?'' Killian inquired, and she looked at him, shoulders dropping.

''It's a shame, I really liked Cinderella when I was a kid.''

* * *

''Glad you guys could make it so fast, I definitely haven't seen something like this in all my years as sheriff and deputy combined.'' Graham Humbert told them after they arrived at the farm where the body was found.

''I guess you're used to those kind of cases, how to you deal with all that?'' He asked Killian as they headed towards the barn.

''With a strong stomach and a good therapist.'' Killian told him, lying about the therapist part.

''Well, anyway, here we are.'' Graham said, stopping at the entrance of the barn. ''I hope you guys don't mind if I stay behind?''

''Not a problem.'' Emma replied, knowing that even the most stable man couldn't bear the sight of the work of a serial killer.

Killian lifted the crime scene tape, allowing Emma and Archie to step under it. Inside the smell was still bearable, thanks to the cold temperatures. At first they didn't see anything but after a couple of steps they saw her.

She was secured to a bale of straw with a golden rope, chin lying on her chest and blonde curls draped over her shoulders. She was naked, wearing nothing but a silver tiara on her head and her custom-made glass slippers.

''Well then, boys. Let's get to work.'' Emma exclaimed, stepping forward to examine the body from close up.

Two hours later the forensics team had combed over every inch of the barn. Victor Whale, the pathologist working on this case, stepped outside to give Emma and Killian his report.

''Judging from the sate of decay the victim has been dead for approximately twelve hours. She's about twenty-two years old. There are no signs of sexual abuse, but her ankles show signs of bruising that could have been inflicted by some kind of chain or shackles. I'm pretty sure that the culprit encased her feet in glass before she died, so she suffered through severe burns on both her feet.'' Victor informed them.

''Cause of death?'' Killian asked him, as Emma wrote everything he just said down on her notepad.

''Asphyxiation, it appears that there's something stuck in her throat. I can say more when I have examined her on the table.''

''Thank you Victor.'' Killian told him, the doctor gave the two special agents a nod and headed back inside the barn.

''So, I talked to the owner of the farm. He woke up at four AM this morning and about half an hour later he entered the barn to get some hay for the cows, and that's when he found her.'' Emma told Killian, her eyes wandering over the perimeter. The place was buzzing with police, FBI and forensics. And about an hour ago the press had arrived, making it even more difficult to keep everything under wraps.

''I gather he didn't hear or see anything?'' Killian asked, he already looked tired and the day had just begun.

''Not even the dogs barked.'' Emma replied. In that moment Killian's cell phone rang, causing Emma to smile slightly. There weren't a lot of thirty-two year olds that had the theme song of the Ghostbusters as a ringtone.

''Jones.'' He answered, his face a mask of concentration. Emma waited for him to finish the call, pen tapping against the notepad in her hand.

''Thanks David, we'll get right on that.'' He finally said before hanging up.

''They ID'ed the victim. The pictures match those of a missing person's profile. Her name is Ashley Boyd, twenty-one years old. She was reported missing by her parents four days ago when she didn't come home after work.''

''Let me guess, David wants us to talk to the parents?'' Emma said, hating the prospect of being the bearer of the the terrible news.

''Do you still want me to drive?'' Killian asked her, already heading towards the car.

''Definitely.''

With any luck they would find the killer soon. But luck wasn't something they came across often.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. A Tomb Of Thorns

**A Tomb Of Thorns**

''You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.''

He was crafting a crown, his high-pitched voice turning the song into her very own requiem as he swayed back and forth on the small stool. The roses looked beautiful, the deep red of the petals was so vibrant that they seemed to gleam in the darkness, just like the shears in his hand did as he trimmed the stems.

Carefully he layed the finished headdress on the floor beside him. When he turned to take hold of her chain, she knew that it was time. He yanked her towards him, pain was shooting from her ankles up her legs. She dug her fingernails into the ice cold floor beneath her, trying everything to keep away from him. But it was futile. His hand closed around her calf and pulled.

''Please don't!'' She sobbed desperately, tears clogging her throat.

''You're going to look so beautiful, my little princess.'' He told her, and all Aurora could do was cry.

* * *

''I hate it.'' Emma exclaimed. She and Killian were on they way back to the bureau. They just told Ashley Boyd's parents that they found their daughter's body. They didn't take it well, but then again, no one would.

''What?'' Killian inquired, he was casually holding the steering wheel with one hand as he adjusted the temperature of the heater.

''The crying and everything that comes with it. Give me ten bodies at once, severed heads and everything, but I just can't deal with crying family members.''

Of course Emma was exaggerating, Killian knew that this was her way to keep her distance. Anyone else would just call her insensitive.

''Makes me glad that I don't have any parents. No one will have to go through that kind of pain if something happens to me.''

Killian's grip on the steering wheel tightened. ''_But I would._'' He wanted to say, instead he changed the subject.

''What do you think about our guy?''

''I'm not sure yet. But I don't think it's about power, or motivated by misogynistic reasons.'' Emma said. She was staring out of the window, her eyes taking in the somber tree line.

''I thought the same when Whale said that there where no signs of sexual abuse. But Archie will have more answers for us.''

Archie Hopper was the profiler of the team. No one would believe that the honest man with his sweatervests and horn-rimmed glasses could delve into the sickest minds, but he was seldom wrong about them.

''I'm starving, do you want to get some Chinese on the way?'' Emma asked Killian. Sometimes Killian envied Emma for being able ot stay so indifferent, he had yet to see her troubled or shaken by what they did and saw every day.

''Shrimp stir-fry?''

''You can read my mind.'' Emma said, her lips pulling into a smile.

* * *

''Our first known victim, Ashley Boyd.'' David said, he was pointing at a picture of her that was pinned to the large bulletin board. She had been beautiful.

''Whale was able to confirm asphyxiation as the cause of death. Believe it or not, but he found dirty rags in her trachea, blocking the airways. The first toxicology tests are telling us that she was sedated at the time of death. Unfortunately, Victor couldn't find any traces of the killer's DNA on her body.''

Killian leaned back in his chair as he listened to David, beside him Emma was chewing on the end of her pen in concentration.

''Dirty rags fit the Cinderella story.'' She said after David was finished. Everyone agreed by nodding their heads.

''Archie, any theories yet?'' David turned to the red haired man.

''What are fairy tales?'' Archie asked everyone, waiting for someone to reply.

''Cautionary tales.'' Killian finally said, earning an approving nod from him.

''That too, but to most people they are a way of escape from reality. We tell stories and we listen to them to get lost in them, to visit different places that lie beyond our reach.''

By now everyone was listening closely.

''The man we're looking for is seeking exactly that. He created an emblem of a fairy tale, by turning the victim into one of the characters. He's taking control over his life by writing his own story, so to speak.'' Archie explained.

''Why kill them? Wouldn't it be easier for him to keep the ''character'' alive?'' David asked him.

''Every writer wants his story to be heard. And with that in mind, it's pretty safe to say that he's going to do it again.''

Those were the news that no one in the room wanted to hear.

After that Emma and Killian told the others the information they gathered from the parents, Sheriff Humbert and the owner of the farm.

The beginning stage of every case was the worst part. With no traces of the murderer, and no idea where to start, all they could do was wait until the next body was found. All their hopes were directed at the results of the forensic investigation and a possible trail of the rope and tiara. If they could find out where those two items where purchased and most importantly who purchased them, they would have their lead.

''And now I want to see all of you at your desks and do some work!'' David ended the briefing and the sounds of chairs grinding against the floor and papers rustling erupted in the room.

* * *

When Flora Merryweather called for her dog to come back into the house, she wasn't very suspicious when it didn't come back immediately. Sophie was an old dog, sometimes she didn't hear her call. But after her third time shouting the name of the poodle, the seventy-three year old woman began to wonder.

She slipped into her thick woolen cardigan and walked out into the frosty night air.

''Come here, Sophie!'' Flora called out as she heard rustling coming from her beloved roses.

''Sophie, what are you doing back there?''

The old woman walked behind the small tool shed where the thorn bushes were the thickest.

But it wasn't just Sophie that she found.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Emma to find the right place. The whole street was lit with the red and blue lights of the police cars that were blocking the street from both sides. A thin layer of frost was covering the ground as she headed towards the house where the body was found. She quickly flashed the officer at the police tape her badge, her eyes landing in Killian standing beside an ambulance. He was talking to an old woman, who was clutching a small dog to her chest.

The ringing of her cell phone had woken her up in the middle of the night. It had been David, telling her that someone found another body.

''That was all, Mrs. Merryweather, thank you for your time.'' Killian said when Emma stopped beside him.

''Oh, it's Miss, my dear.'' The woman replied, her hand petting the head of the toy poodle in her arms.

''Excuse me?''

''It's Miss not Mrs., I never got married.'' She explained to him, and Emma could swear that she could see a suggestive look in the woman's eyes. Killian flashed Miss Merryweather a brilliant smile, one that would surely help her forget what she just found in her own garden.

''Okay, Miss Merryweather. I hope you'll get well soon.'' He told her, and gave the medic a quick nod before turning his attention to Emma.

He led her away from the ambulance, his warm hand on her shoulder.

''The poor woman almost had a heart attack when she found the body. The neighbors heard her screaming and the dog barking, so they called the police.'' Killian informed Emma as they headed inside the house.

''Can we be sure that it's our guy?'' Emma asked him, the house was buzzing with agents.

''Pretty sure.'' He replied without going into detail.

They arrived at the backyard, which was thankfully enclosed by tall and thick trees so no one could see into the garden. Transportable floodlights were lighting the back area. Members of the forensics team were dressed in white coveralls. One of them moved out of Emma's line of sight, and that was when she saw her.

Like the first victim she was naked. Ropes made of rose stems were wrapped around her arms, legs and torso. A crown made of wilted roses was sitting on her head. Her hands were folded on her chest, a single red rose tucked beneath them.

''Sleeping Beauty.'' Emma said, she stepped closer to her, careful not to disturb the agent that was taking pictures of the body. She almost didn't notice Victor Whale crouching beside her, he was also wearing one of the white coveralls.

''She has puncture wounds on her fingertips, definitely inflicted antemortem. The thorns that are wrapped around her body pierced her skin post mortem.'' He said, not bothering with a greeting.

''Cause of death is the same as with the first victim, but I can't tell you what it is stuck in her windpipe yet.''

''He works fast, two victims in two days.'' Emma said, she rubbed her hands together to create heat, it got colder with every minute.

''Just one more reason why we have to work faster.'' Killian replied. He looked exhausted in the harsh brightness of the floodlights, dark circles where showing under his eyes. This case was already taking a toll on him. Or maybe, Emma thought, it was something else that deepened the lines of worry on his face.

But it was neither the time nor place to get into her partners problems now.

''Special Agent Jones and Swan? Special Agent Nolan is here and wants to talk to you both.'' A young agent told them, he was pointing at the back porch were a cluster of man was standing.

''Thank you, Peter.'' Emma said, and judging from the look on his face the young agent didn't expect her to know who he was.

''You're welcome, Miss -...Special Agent'' He stuttered, almost tripping over a root as he walked backwards.

Killian chuckled quitely when Agent Shepherd was out of earshot.

''What?'' Emma inquired, she had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to have noticed what had happened.

''That poor guy is completely fuckstruck by you.''

''Fuckstruck, really Jones?''Emma asked him disbelieving. ''That's not even a word.''

''Now it is,'' he announced, ''and I can't blame him.''

Emma rolled her eyes at him before heading towards David.

Together they told him what they just heard from Whale, and David informed them that a bunch of agents were already working on an identification.

''You two go home and get some rest, I need you at your best tomorrow. I'll see you at nine AM at the briefing.'' David dismissed them.

''Like I can get even one minute of sleep.'' Emma sighed on their way back to their respective cars.

''Me neither, too much going on in my head.'' Killian agreed.

They stopped at her car, their breath visible under the gloomy streetlights.

''We could not get any sleep together, clear our heads.'' Killian suggested, sounding like he was talking about soemthing as simple as getting coffee.

Emma thought about his offer for a couple of seconds, weighing the pros and cons.

''I'll follow you to your place.'' She told him.

Killian knew that the hopeful smile on his face shouldn't be there, but right now he couldn't care less.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so, so much for the great feedback! I'm so happy that you gave this story a chance and liked the first chapter. I know that this kind of story is not everyones cup of tea. By now you should know that this story is rated M for a reason, so I won't warn you beforehand with every chapter.**

******One more thing. Everything I know about the work the FBI is doing, or how profilers work comes from books, movies or TV shows! This is complete fiction, and I'm sure full of mistakes regarding police work!**

**I love hearing your thoughts on this story, so please keep telling me them! :)**

Trachea = Windpipe

Antemortem = before death

Post mortem = after death


	4. Glad Am I That No One Knew

**Glad Am I That No One Knew**

Something wasn't right. The sheets smelled different, the pillow was too soft, and the sun was shining into the room from the wrong direction.

Emma opened her eyes against the harsh light, Killian had forgotten to close the blinds the night before but it was understandable, given what they had been doing.

She had broken her number one rule.

Never stay the night.

The sound of the shower was audible through the bathroom door. Why didn't he wake her? Killian knew how important it was for her to sleep in her own bed, to not cross that line.

Emma got out of bed and searched for her clothes. Just as she was slipping into her bra she could hear the shower turn off. A couple seconds later Killian entered the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

''Why didn't you wake me up last night?'' Emma asked him angrily as she bend down to pick her pants off the floor.

Killian leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His wet hair, which seemed even darker now, clung to his forehead.

''I fell asleep first. So I couldn't have, even if I had wanted to.'' He replied.

''What does that even mean.''

Killian pushed himself off the doorframe and closed the distance between them. Without the heels she usually wore Emma barely reached his chin, which forced her to tilt her head up.

''It means that you needed the sleep. That stupid rule of yours...''

''It's not stupid!'' Emma interjected, causing Killian to raise a single eyebrow at her.

''That stupid rule of yours is only causing you to exhaust yourself.'' He turned around and opened his closet. He continued talking as he picked out a pair of boxer briefs and the suit he would be wearing that day.

''I don't get why you're so adamant on us not spending the night at each other's places.''

_''Because waking up next to you shows me what I could have, what I could lose.''_ Emma thought, watching as he stripped the towel from his waist and threw it into the hamper beside the closet. The whole situation seemed more intimate to Emma than anything they ever did. Having sex was just a way to get off, but this was something couples would do. She chose not to reply to him, everything she would say would just complicate things further. How could she say that she was scared to drift too far? To reach the point where it wasn't just sex anymore?

Emma found the red silk blouse she had been wearing the night before partially hidden underneath the bed.

''I need to go home and change clothes.'' She told Killian, who was mirroring her by buttoning his own shirt, the dark blue making his eyes pop. Their eyes met, and both felt like they should say something. But words escaped them, both unwilling to bare what they were really thinking.

Emma walked past Killian, remembering that she left her shoes and coat somewhere in the front hall.

Killian's hand closed around her wrist as her shoulder brushed his on her way out.

''Emma, I -'' He said, waiting for her to look up at him.

''What?'' His touch was burning her skin.

''I'll see you at the office.'' He finished, and Emma knew that this wasn't what he initially wanted to tell her but she didn't confront him, she knew she didn't want to hear whatever it was.

''See you at the office.'' Emma replied, and as she left his apartment she could still feel his thumb pressing against her pulse point.

**~ATVIMH~**

''Has anyone seen Emma?'' David asked as everyone gathered around the long conference table. A chorus of murmered negations erupted in the room, which caused David to turn his attention to Killian with a questioning stare.

''I'm sure she will be here shortly.'' He told him, and David seemed to be satisfied with his reply. Emma was never late, so David just let it slide. Of course Killian knew the reason for her tardiness, but he couldn't just come out and say ''_Emma needed to go home to change because she slept over at my place after a night of fantastic sex._''

No, that would definitely not go well.

''Alright, then we start without her.'' David said.

Killian knew he should listen to what everyone had to say, but he couldn't get what happened this morning out of his mind.

He woke up thinking that it was just another morning where he was alone, just the start of another empty day. She was the silver lining of every day. Emma's smiles, her wit, and most of all her touch were the only thing anchoring him. When he woke up this morning, realizing that she was still lying beside him, with her face devoid of any tension, he was probably the happiest man on earth.

He knew that he should have woken her up, so that she could have gone home to get ready on time, but he didn't have the heart to do so. She had looked so peaceful, and she just looked so right lying beside him, her hair fanned over his pillow and her hand just resting inches away from his arm. Killian wanted that, he wanted to wake up beside her every morning. He wanted whispered morning greetings, and kisses pressed against soft lips. But she wouldn't let that happen, Emma didn't kiss him on the mouth.

''It's too much.'' She had told him the first time they got together. He couldn't even remember how it exactly started, or who started it.

It had been months ago, the night they closed a particular troubling case, and of them were in need of company. They ended up at his apartment to have a couple of drinks, he had needed comfort, she had been seeking an outlet for all the pent up frustration and pain that this job inflicted.

They had agreed that it was only a one time thing, but it happened again, and again, and then it was just a thing they did. It turned into a naturalness, a necessity. Emma was the one to set the boundaries, he accepted them. But then it turned into more, at least for Killian. It wasn't just about the release anymore, his emotions grew with every sigh and every shared glance. He needed to tell her how he felt, but that would only end with her runnning. So the silence he kept became deafening. He took what she would give him, hoping it was enough. It would have to be.

''Killian, I want you and Emma to see Whale.'' David pulled him out of his thoughts, he nodded at the senior agent.

A glance at his wristwatch told him that he spend the past five minutes thinking about Emma. He had to get a grip on himself, or this would end badly for him. In that moment the door openend and Emma scurried in, a couple of large coffee cups in her hands.

''Sorry everyone, Starbucks was a nightmare.'' She greeted them as she placed the coffee on the table. She handed David a cup with an apologetic look on her face, which he returned with a stern look of his own. But he couldn't be mad at her for long, not when she brought him his favorite coffee.

''Now that everyone is finally here, we can discuss the first lead we have.'' David said, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. Emma sat down beside Killian, purposefully ignoring him. But at the moment he didn't mind, they had a lead.

''We were able to track down the tiara that Ashley Boyd was wearing.'' He held up a picture of the tiara for everyone to see.

''It was part of an auction that took place two months ago. We already talked to the auctioneers, and after a great deal of coaxing they agreed to release the name of the buyer to us.''

Now everyone's attention was directed at David, this could be the one lead they needed, what they had all been working for.

''Robert Gold, owner of ' Pawnbroker and Antiquities'.'' He announced.

''Two agents should check it out, talk to him. But don't let him know why you're there.''

''We can do that.'' Emma said, eager to get going.

''No, you and Killian will go to the morgue and get the newest information from Whale.'' David told her.

''We can do both, we swing by Whale and then we'll check out this pawn shop.'' He thought about Emma's suggestion as he focused on the file in his hand.

''Alright, but don't be too obvious about why you're there. Make something up if you have to.''

Emma smiled in triumph, obviously excited about the trip she and Killian would be making.

The rest of the briefing went by pretty fast. Archie shared some of his insights with the team, saying that the killer would carry a very controlled demeanor, he considered him to be an intelligent man, someone whose appearance definitely didn't scream 'crazy serial killer'.

David dismissed them and handed Killian the file on Robert Gold.

**~ATVIMH~**

''So, are you still mad at me?'' Killian asked Emma as they stood in the descending elevator. They arrived at the hospital were Doctor Whale was doing the autopsies. He hated the smell and feeling of hospitals. The sharp tang of disinfectant tickled his nose, reminding him of days that he had buried in the deepest corners of his mind.

''I wasn't mad at you, I was frustrated, mostly with myself.'' Emma told him, but she was still avoiding to look at him fully. She was standing in front of him, her hands hidden in the pockets of her coat, eyes fixed on the digital display above the doors.

''I'm sorry.'' She murmered, catching Killian off guard. ''I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning.'' It couldn't have been easy for Emma to apologize, it was something she barely did.

''It's okay, we're all a bit tense lately.'' Killian reassured her, and before he could do something stupid like give her hug (which would surely ruin everything), the doors openend.

The morgue was located deep down in the belly of the old massive building. No sunlight found its way down here, the fluorescent lights creating an eerie atmosphere.

''I hate it down here.'' Killian confessed, he pulled his shoulders up in trepidation.

''It's not the dead you have to fear.'' Emma said as they walked down the long hallway.

''I'm not scared, just uncomfortable.'' Killian argued, the place held too many memories.

Emma patted his shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips.

''It's okay, I'll protect you.'' She teased him, and with that she successfully chased the ghosts of his past away.

''I'm so lucky to have you.'' He told her playfully, but the words were weighing heavy with honesty.

''Yes you are.'' She agreed before pushing the door to the morgue open.

''Ah, finally. I've been waiting for someone to come down to my humble abode.'' Doctor Whale jested, he was bend over a table, looking at something through a magnifying glass. As they stepped closer to him, Killian could see that it was a severed arm.

''That's not from the victim, is it?'' Emma asked him, they hadn't been able to identify her yet.

''No, this is just a side project of mine. Our sleeping beauty is right here.'' Victor said, leading them towards a covered body lying on another steel table. He pulled the white sheet off the body.

The girl must have been in her early twenties, her brunette hair seemed dull under the bright lights. The pale skin void of any color.

''As I mentioned last night, she died of asphyxiation. This time I found this in her trachea.'' Whale explained, he showed them a mass of wilted rose petals he had gathered in a stainless steel bowl.

''The culprit stuffed them into her throat until they blocked her airway. And look at this.'' He said, lifting her right hand. Victor bend her fingers upwards so that the light revealed small puncture wounds on her fingertips.

''Those were inflicted by very sharp needles, but nothing was injected.''

''Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger on a spindle.'' Emma explained as she connected the wounds to the fairy tale that served as a template for the killer.

''Anyway, I found traces of the same sedative. She was drugged prior to her death, I guess otherwise it would be difficult to get all those rose petals into her throat without her trying to defend herself.''

''So none of the typical defense wounds?'' Killian inquired, looking more closely at the body.

''No, just a few scratches on her legs and arms, but those could be from being dragged over the floor.'' He replied as he draped the sheet over her.

''We're trying to get a match in dental records, and I'm sure you are already searching through every single missing person profile, so it shouldn't be a problem to ID her.''

''Thank you, Dr. Whale. And don't take it amiss, but I hope we won't see each other again in a long time, at least not in such circumstances.'' Emma told him, eliciting a laugh out of the pathologist.

''I completely understand, maybe a drink between colleagues sometime.'' He suggested, and Killian couldn't keep the spark of jealousy from erupting.

''Perhaps.'' Emma replied politely, but Killian could tell that she was rather reluctant.

Killian gave the other man a stern nod as they walked out of the morgue, Emma, of course, didn't miss it.

''What's wrong?'' She asked him when they were back in the elevator.

''I told you, I hate it down here.'' Killian replied, hoping that she would let it go. And thankfully, she did.

**~ATVIMH~**

''Turn left here.'' Emma told Killian as they drove to their next destination, Gold's pawn shop.

''So, how do you wanna do this?'' Killian asked her, referring to them asking about the tiara without arousing attention.

''We tell him that we're working on a case about the illegal import of goods and fraud. The auctioneers attained the tiara and other items through a ring of smugglers and now we're trying to track down the sold items.'' Emma explained, and the plan could actually work.

''Alright, you do the talking and I look around in the shop.''

Killian parked in front of the pawn shop, both stopped to look at the sign that dangled over their heads. It was a small shop that looked inconspicuous from the outside.

A bell tingled when they entered the shop, the cluster of items were arranged on multiple shelves and showcased in cabinets.

''Can I help you?'' A voice asked them from behind the counter at the end of the shop. It was too dark to make out any distinctive facial features. Emma headed towards him, her whole posture reflecting authority.

''Mr. Gold? I am Special Agent Emma Swan of the FBI, this is my parner Special Agent Jones. We're here regarding a case of fraud and smuggle of stolen items. It has been brought to our attention that you purchased some of these items by auction a couple of weeks ago.'' Emma explained, showing him her badge in the process. She pulled the picture of the tiara from her coat and handed it to Mr. Gold.

''Do you recognize this tiara, Mr. Gold?''

The pawnbroker examined the picture, his face a blank mask.

''Oh yes, a beautiful piece. Wonderful craftsmanship, and the stones are of an unusual shade of blue. Almost like the blue of forget-me-nots, don't you think.'' He asked her, but his eyes were fixed on Killian's. It made him feel uncomfortable.

''What happened to it, did you sell it?'' Emma asked him, redirecting his attention back to her. Killian took the chance to browse the shelves in the store.

''I reported it stolen alongside some other items two weeks ago.'' He told her.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Killian, who signaled her that he was still listening.

''What other items?''

''Jewelry, some paintings, I provided the poilce a list.'' Gold's glance fell back on Killian, who was standing in front of a bookshelf.

''I have some first editions that could interest you.'' He told him.

''No need for that.'' Killian replied as he returned back to Emma's side.

''Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Gold.'' Emma said as she took the picture back from him.

''You're very welcome, I'm always glad to help.''

Outside in the car the polite and professional facade Emma had been keeping up was gone immediately.

''Do you believe him?'' She asked Killian.

''I'm not sure, something felt off.'' He told her, he could still feel Gold's calculating eyes on him.

''He could have faked the robbery.'' Emma suggested, it wouldn't be the first time that this had happened.

''It was like he had been expecting us, his whole demeanor felt rehearsed to me.'' She added.

''You think it could be him?''

''I don't know, but we'll find out.'' She told him, and Killian knew that it was a promise she made to herself. They would find the killer, they had to.

Back in the shop Robert Gold walked into the back room of his shop, where he kept his most valuable items.

Inside a wooden box, that was embellished with carvings of delicate flowers, lay a cloak. His fingertips stroked over the smooth red fabric, lingering on the dark velvety pattern.

''What a tender young creature.'' The wolf said to himself, thinking about the girl underneath his feet.

* * *

**Can I get a review? I would love to hear your thoughts on this! :)**

**A/N: So Rumple is the killer. I called him Robert in lack of a better name, and I guess you can all guess who will die next! And I will delve deeper into Killian's past.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Sweetest Tongue Has Sharpest Tooth

**A/N: Promise me one thing! No matter how upset you get, read until the end! But don't peek...you'll only get spoiled!**

* * *

**Sweetest Tongue Has Sharpest Tooth**

''Agent Jones! What's the victim's name?''

''Is it true that they are dressed like characters from Disney movies?''

''Do you have a suspect in custody?''

At least a dozen of reporters yelled at Killian as he climbed out of his car, their microphones thrusted into his face. Keeping his head low, he ignored every single one of them.

Three days after the second victim, they had found a third body just outside the forest and apparently someone had informed the press. He slipped under the black and yellow police tape and left them behind. Crude yells followed him, in front of him was a big white tarp, shielding the crime scene from curious glances and cameras. It made everything a hell of a lot more difficult when a victim was found in a public place. And nothing could get more public than a wide, open field. His boots crunched on the frosty ground and the sun was still rising, it's rays shyly peeking over the tree line.

The edge of the tarp moved to the side and a flash of blonde hair caught Killian's attention as Emma stepped around it.

She waited for him, a look of exhaustion and tenseness on her face. Her eyes told him everything he had to know, today would be a long day.

**~CS~**

**3 Days Earlier**

''No, you need to go out. You, me and a couple of drinks, tonight.'' Ruby said, her cell phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she lifted the trash bags into the dumpster. The alley behind Granny's Diner was still dark in the early morning hours, only illuminated by the light coming from the open door that she had propped up with an empty crate.

''When was the last time you even had fun?''

A sound echoed through the alley, Ruby looked over her shoulder, eyes searching for the source of the sound. Thinking it was just a stray cat or a rat, Ruby turned back around to close the lid of the dumpster.

''Just promise me that you won't bail on me tonight.'' Ruby said, the sound already forgotten.

''And who knows, maybe you'll find your very own Prince Charming.'' She laughed into the cell phone, completely oblivious of the wolf stalking her.

''Listen, I need to get back inside, Granny will kill me if she finds me out here while being on the phone. I'll call you when my shift is over.'' She hung up, a smile forming on her face at the prospect of a girls night out.

Suddenly a hand closed around her mouth and an arm around her chest, holding her arms tightly against the sides of her body. She struggled and kicked her legs up, tried everything to release the person's hold around her, but it was useless. Her screams were muffled by the black leather of the glove her attacker was wearing, tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, sheer panic surged through her veins.

Everything she ever learned about self-defense was tucked away in a deep corner of her mind, overridden by naked fear. Ruby felt a sharp pinch on her upper arm, she couldn't focus, didn't comprehend why this would happen to her.

Then her vision went fuzzy and the world faded to black.

**~CS~**

''Who are you? What do you want from me?'' Ruby asked the man crouching in front of her. She was sitting with her back against an unrendered brick wall, the floor was damp and the air smelled rotten.

He didn't reply, instead he placed a water bottle beside her feet. Ruby didn't cry anymore, all the tears had been shed. Now she was angry, angry at herself for not going straight back into the diner when she had heard the noise, angry at him for taking her and keeping her locked up in this hole, and angry at the world.

She watched him pulling a small stool towards her, he sat down on it and pulled a small leather-bound book from underneath his jacket. It had gold lettering on the spine and the pages were yellowed with age. She could see that it was an old copy of ''Grimm's Fairy Tales''. Her captor opened the book, a blue ribbon was marking the page and Ruby noticed how his thumb traced the silky fabric of it.

''What are you doing?'' She asked him again, but he didn't listen, instead he started to read.

''Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would not have given to the child.''

He talked like he was reading to a child and not to a grown woman that he had kidnapped and shackled to a wall.

''_He's a maniac._'' Ruby thought to herself as he read on, his eyes following the words on the page.

She knew the story of Little Red Riding Hood, her grandmother had read her this tale time after time before bedtime. It taught her to never trust any stranger, to not go with anyone because even the sweetest men can turn into a big bad wolf.

Ruby had failed, she realized that now, she was Little Red Riding Hood and he would eat her alive. But she's not a naive little girl, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Just when he arrived at the part where the wolf devours the grandmother, Ruby grabbed the water bottle and hurled it at his head with every ounce of strength she had left. It hit him with a satisfying impact, his head snapped to the side. She hoped it would leave a bruise.

The corners of his mouth lifted, when he turned his head back around to look at her, making him look more amused than angry. With a calm serenity he closed the book and stood up. Ruby thought he would leave, let her rot by herself. She didn't see it coming when he backhanded her with the tome. Her head was ringing and she could feel wetness trickling down her temple.

He had been composed when he delivered the blow, but as soon as he saw the blood his pupils visibly dilated. A giggle of glee burst from his lips and Ruby knew that this was the real man behind the carefully crafted facade.

He left after that, taking his book with him. All Ruby wanted was to slip into nothingness, to escape the madness, but the pounding in her head kept her awake.

**~CS~**

''I see the sharks smelled the blood.'' Killian said to Emma when he arrived at her side.

''One of the hikers that found her tipped them off.'' Emma explained, regarding the horde of reporters with a look of disdain on her face. ''He hoped for some kind of gratification, but all he got was David tearing into him.''

Killian knew exactly how it felt to be scolded by David Nolan, he was on the receiving end of it more than one time. As charming as he was, David's threats could be really impressive.

''I would have loved to see that.'' Killian said, he and Emma walked through the throng of agents to what seemed to be a rickety deerstand.

''It was a sight to behold, much like this one.'' Emma replied, they had stopped in front of the deerstand. It looked old, like it hadn't been used in ages and would collapse any minute. The ladder was missing a couple of rungs, but that was all redundant because tied to one of the beams was the body of a girl.

Her chin lay on her chest, causing her dark hair to cascade over her shoulders in waves. Like the two other girls she was naked, but unlike them she wasn't completely uncovered. The victim was wearing a red cloak, a hood was covering her head. Her toes barely touched the ground since she was hanging limply by her wrists. The killer had used the same rope he had used on Ashley Boyd. It's golden color was a stark contrast to the deep red of the cloak.

Someone from the forensics team was busy taking pictures of the body, the flash burning the sight on Killian's retinas.

''Little Red Riding Hood.'' Emma said, she was standing closer to him than usually, her shoulder almost touching his.

''It's been three days since the last victim, he took his time with her.

''Has Whale looked at her yet?'' Killian asked Emma, his eyes scanning the faces around them for the pathologist.

''No, he's talking to David. Apparently they were able to identify the second victim through her dental records.'' Emma told him, not once averting her gaze from the scene in front of them. She studied the body with a scrutinizing look, almost like she was reading the story of the victim.

''That's good news.'' Killian said with relief. Good news for them, bad news for her family.

''Look at her right temple, do you see the bruising?'' Emma asked him, pointing at the spot. The hood threw a shadow over her face, but the dark, blueish discoloration was still noticeable.

''He must have hit her.'' Killian said. ''She must have angered him in some way for him to fall out of his own patterns.'' That girl had been a fighter, and hopefully she wasn't the only one with bruises.

Hearing heavy footsteps behind them, Emma turned around and saw Victor Whale approaching them with a silver case in his hand.

''Alright, let's take a first look at Red here.'' Whale exclaimed, he grinned at Emma and patted Killian on the shoulder once to greet them.

Emma thought it to be extremely inappropriate to be so chipper at a crime scene, but she guessed being around dead people every day can be very desensitizing. Someone had placed a ladder beside the body, so that Whale could examine her while she was still tied to the deerstand. He opened his case and took a pair of gloves and utensils out of it.

Killian and Emma watched him as he climbed the ladder, he then proceeded to carefully lift the hood from her head. The bruising on her face was more visible now, the edges were yellow, giving the indication that she had been hit at least two days ago.

Whale examined her throat, the pads of his fingers softly pressing against the pale skin.

Suddenly his head jerked up, he tilted the victims face up with one of his hands, with the other one he pulled a small flashlight from one of his pockets. Somehow he was still able to pull one of her eyelids open to shine the flashlight into her eye.

''Holy shit!'' He exclaimed. ''Call an ambulance, she is still alive.''

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! **

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**A/N: I just couldn't do it, I couldn't kill Ruby. **


	6. Villains Of The Past

**Villains Of The Past**

After Whale's announcement mayhem broke out. They cut her loose and paramedics were called to the scene. They cleared her throat, pulling out flowers that were meant to choke her. But for some reason she didn't, the killer made a mistake.

''Her pulse is weak and she's probably suffering from hypoxia and hypothermia.'' Whale said as the paramedics lifted her onto a strechter to wheel her to the ambulance.

''It's a freaking miracle.'' He said, shaking his head as everyone stared after the ambulance.

''Okay everyone, the press can't know about this, if this goes public we'll have a huge problem.'' David said as he gathered his agents around him. ''I want agents watching her 24/7, no one enters or leaves the room without my permission. Emma, Killian, you two go with Whale. The parents of the second victim are on their way to the morgue to confirm the identity.''

David continued to belt out instructions as everyone got ready to do their part.

''Did that just really happen?'' Emma asked Killian, they both stood dumbfounded on the same spot as ten minutes ago, utter disbelief in their faces.

''She's alive.'' Killian said amazed.

''They usually aren't.'' Emma added.

If anyone asked them about this moment in the future they would say that it wasn't one of their proudest ones. They just weren't used to the victims being not dead, they couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that this case might be wrapped up sooner than they anticipated.

''Hey you two, you've got work to do.'' David yelled at them, noticing that they still hadn't left. This shook them out of their bafflement.

''Why are we always the ones who have to go to the morgue?'' Killian asked Emma as they headed towards their cars. He noticed that Whale was standing beside Emma's Volkswagen, casually leaning against the passenger door.

''Agent Swan, do you mind giving me a ride since we're heading to the same place?'' He asked her with a smile on his face that was probably meant to look suave.

''Uhm, I guess that wouldn't be...'' but he didn't let her finish.

''I'll give you a ride, Whale. I have some questions to ask you.'' Killian told him in a harsh tone that surprised even himself. Emma gave him a prompting look over the roof of her car, wondering what it was that Killian wanted to ask the coroner.

''Thank you, Jones,'' Victor said, his gaze lingering on Emma. ''I guess that would be alright too.''

''Okay boys, I'll see you at the hospital.'' Emma said before getting into her car. She backed out of the parking spot and waved at them through the windshield as she drove off. The two men gazed after the car, their faces illuminated by the red tail lights.

''Okay, let's go.'' Whale exclaimed, clapping his hands once. Killian didn't look forward to spend the twenty minute drive with Victor Whale, but it was still better than him being alone with Emma. The guy was a peacock, always trying to flirt with every woman around him, and Emma had caught his eye. Without saying another word Killian got into his car and started while Victor placed his case in the trunk.

The air vents blew hot air into their faces as they drove back into the city, both hadn't said a word in five minutes.

''So, what did you want to ask me?'' Victor inquired, breaking the silence. He was fidgeting with his wrist watch as he spoke.

''Oh right, sorry,'' Killian replied, he actually hadn't thought so far. ''Uhm, how could she have survived, do you think that the killer was sloppy?'' He asked Whale, actually interested to hear the pathologist's opinion.

''I can't say anything for sure without knowing the details of her examination. My guess is that her airways weren't completely blocked. She would have eventually died of hypothermia, but she is lucky that she was found so quickly.''

Killian wondered if the first two victims could have survived as well, but he chased away those thoughts. Those girls were dead, it didn't help to dwell on the what if.

Killian noticed that Whale was looking at him with his eyebrows drawn together.

''What?'' He asked him.

''It's just, I was wondering,'' Whale replied, again fiddling with his wrist watch. It was loose around his wrist and he kept turning the clock-face around it. ''Just forget it.'' He added, he turned towards the window to his right and stared at the cars in the lane beside them.

''No, what is it, spit it out.'' Killian said, if it was something concerning the case he had to know. Every information, every single thought or idea was important, no matter how insignificant it seemed at first. Whale took a deep breath before returning his gaze to Killian.

''Are you and Agent Swan a thing?''

Killian tightened his hands on the steering wheel, the skin over his knuckles turning white. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he ground his teeth together. He chose not to answer him.

''I get a certain vibe from you two, I won't tell anyone if that's the case.'' Victor said, the guy just didn't know when to shut up.

''We're partners.'' Killian replied simply, there was no way that he would tell Whale about them.

''So, that means that Emma is single, right?''

Killian saw red, he had to restrain himself from throwing Whale out of his car.

''You'll have to ask her that.'' Killian said. He and Emma weren't in a relationship, she made herself very clear about that. But that didn't change his feelings for her. Nonetheless he wasn't going to speak for Emma, maybe she wanted to go out with Whale. It didn't matter if he liked it or not.

''Alright, thanks buddy.'' Whale said.

Shortly after that they arrived at the hospital. Killian parked beside Emma's car, she was leaning against the trunk, one glove pulled from her hand, so that she could type on her phone. She looked deep in thought and didn't look up until Killian and Whale stood right in front of her.

''Took you long enough.'' She said, pocketing her phone.

''Well, one of us is not ignoring the speed limit.'' Killian teased her. Emma was a good driver, but now and then she liked to pretend that she was in the middle of a street race, causing Killian to brace himself on the dashboard as he was thrown into the seat.

Emma rolled her eyes at Killian, both of them completely forgot that Victor was still with them.

''We should go, the victim's parents are probably already here.'' He said, reminding them why they were here in the first place.

''Alright, lead the way.'' Killian said, and as they headed to the entrance of the hospital, he made sure to walk between Emma and Victor.

''David just called. The girl is in the ICU, she hasn't woken up yet. The doctor's said it might take a while until she does.'' Emma told him, keeping her voice low in case that anyone was listening.

''We should head up there when we're done with the identification.'' Killian suggested, holding open the door for Emma.

''Yes, I thought so too.'' She agreed, they stopped in front of the elevator that led down into the basement.

''Having the parents confirm the identity is just a formality, I'm pretty sure that it won't take long.'' Whale explained, as the elevator descended.

''It might be a formality for you, Doctor Whale, but her parents will be confronted with the body of their daughter.'' Killian said, he knew well enough how horrible such a moment could be. Watching the next of kin comfirming the identity of a victim was what he hated most about his job. But unfortunately it had to be done. Keeping an emotional distance to a case was fundamental, it was the only way to stay sane, but in situations like these he had a hard time to keep the distance.

Of course he never told anyone about this, not even Emma. He didn't want to talk about it, it hurt too much.

But Emma wouldn't be Emma if she didn't notice that something was wrong with Killian everytime they were down here. He had voiced his discomfort enough times, she always teased him about it, trying to lighten his mood, to distract him.

They stepped out of the elevator, two people were sitting at the end of the hallway. The man had his arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders, she as clutching her purse to her chest. They stood up when they saw the two agents and the coroner walking towards them.

''Mr. and Mrs. Rosario, I assume?'' Whale greeted them, they both nodded at him in confirmation. Emma could see the woman's red-rimmed eyes.

''I'm Victor Whale, I was the coroner that performed the autopsy on your daughter. These are Special Agent Swan and Jones from the FBI.''

''Hello'' Mr. Rosario greeted them quitely, shaking hands with both of them.

''I understand that this must be very difficult for you, all we need is for you to look at her face and comfirm that the decedent is your daughter.'' Whale explained to them.

''We're ready, Doctor Whale.'' The father said. Whale silently led them towards the morgue cooler and opened it. He pulled the gurney out, the girl's body was still covered with a white sheet.

''Ready?'' He asked them one last time, his hands hovering over the edge of the sheet. The Rosario's nodded at him, the woman clinging to her husband's arm.

Killian could see the hope in their eyes, that last shred of confidence that the body lying on the gurney wasn't their daughter. But when Victor lifted the sheet from her face and folded it back to her chest, a loud and wrecked sob tumbled out of the mother's mouth.

''No, my sweet Aurora!'' She exclaimed, outstretching her trembling hand to stroke over Aurora's head.

Emma shifted her weight uncomfortably, hands clasped in front of her. She was never good with other people crying. Killian on the other hand, knew exactly what the parents were going through right now, he understood the unbearable pain in the mother's cries. But those weren't what bothered him, it was the paralysed look in the father's eyes. The sheer disbelief, the denial that the dead girl in front of him was the daughter he loved so much. He tried to stay calm for the benefit of his wife, he had to be strong to support her. But on the inside – Killian knew that all too well – he was a broken man.

''Excuse me for a minute.'' Killian suddenly said, he turned around and left the morgue in wide strides, Emma's confused gaze on his back.

Outside in the hallway he leaned against the cold wall with his eyes closed, pulling air into his lungs in shuddering breaths.

He wanted to forget about it, wanted to leave it behind. But how could he let go of the past when his future looked just as dire?

Back inside Emma was still looking at the door that Killian just went through. She wanted to go after him, but first she had to ask the parents a few questions. She had no explanation for his behavior, one minute he was okay, the next he was storming out.

''I have to ask you this, can you confirm that this is your daughter Aurora Rosario?'' Victor questioned, redirecting Emma's attention to the other three people in the room. The father swallowed visibly, unshed tears were glistening in his eyes.

''Yes, this is Aurora.'' He replied, and another sob shook the mother's body. Whale pulled the sheet back over Aurora's face and pushed her back into the morgue cooler.

''Mr. And Mrs. Rosario, it would be great if you could answer me a couple of questions to help along with the investigation.'' Emma said empathetically, she wanted to wrap this up as fast as possible. She wanted to check on Killian, something had to be wrong with him.

''Of course.'' Mr. Rosario said.

''What was your daughter doing at the time of her disappearance?'' The father considered his reply for a few seconds as the mother wiped her face with a tissue. Surprsingly she was the one who answered.

''She was meeting her boyfriend for dinner, his name is Phillip Knightley.'' Emma wrote the name down on her notepad.

''Did they have problems, how was their relationship?''

''No, they were very happy. Phillip is a very charming and attentive boy.'' Mrs. Rosario answered. Emma knew that even the biggest monsters could hide behind an attentive mask, she wanted to know more about Phillip.

''So she never came back from her date?''

''No, it was actually Phillip who called us, she didn't even show up.'' Emma nodded her head and scribbled the information down.

''Thank you, this will definitely help us to find the man responsible for your daughter's death.'' Emma thanked them, she would pass the information on to David. They would definitely have to talk to the boyfriend.

Seeing that they were finished talking, Whale approached the parents with some documents they had to sign. Emma knew that her part was over, with a quick nod she said good bye to him and left the room.

Killian was still leaning against the same spot on the wall, his eyes still closed. He let his head fall when he heard the door to his right slam open.

''What was that about?'' Emma inquired, stopping right in front of him. Her eyes were filled with confusion, but also concern.

''It's nothing, you know that I don't like being down here.'' Killian told her, he pushed himself off the wall, bringing their bodies closer together, but Emma didn't move away.

''Bullshit, something is wrong,'' she said. ''You can tell me, we're partners''

Killian walked past her towards the elevator, Emma right behind him.

''Is this about Liam?'' She asked him, remebering that his brother died years ago, shot in the line of duty. He never talked about it, but Emma had a feeling that seeing the grief of the parents so openly reminded him of his own.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' He said, Emma caught up with him and turned him around with a hand on his shoulder.

''Talking about it could help you, I...'' Emma told him, but he interrupted her.

''Are you kidding me? Are you actually serious?'' He asked her incredulously. ''I can't believe you, you are such a hypocrite.'' He stepped away from her, his face an angry mask.

''Excuse me?'' Emma said, her mouth falling open in shock.

''Oh, you understood me. Talking will help me? How about you talk about what's going on with you for one second? But you can't do that, can you?'' Emma frowned at him, finally catching up to what he meant.

''You hide behind your walls, never letting anyone or anything get to you. You freak out after spending the night at my place, because you're afraid of your own feelings. Everytime I try to talk to you, you push me away. But hey, at least I'm good enough for a quick fuck, isn't it so?'' He was talking in a low voice, his chest heaving.

''Killian, where is this coming from? I thought we were alright.'' Emma said, they were fine, they had to be fine. He shook his head, his hands sliding through his hair in an irritated manner. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally his eyes softened a tad, and the breath he had been holding left him all at once.

''Yeah, we're alright. I'm sorry.''

But they weren't, and they both knew that.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, liking and following the story. Your kind words and encouragements to continue this story make my day! **

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as the other ones!**


	7. As White As Snow

**As White As Snow**

_You're afraid of your own feelings._

How is it possible that Killian always knew exactly what was going on in her head? Sometimes Emma thought that he knew her better than she knew herself. Every single one of his words had been true, causing her walls to go up even higher. She had pushed him away again.

_I thought we were alright._

Of course they weren't, they were both smart enough to know that. They were walking a narrow ridge, one wrong step could cause them to tumble down. Things would get messy and that's the last thing Emma wanted.

But Killian was always nudging her, pushing her into a direction that she wanted to avoid. It was almost like he wanted her to fall. But Emma was afraid, everytime she had done that, no one had been there to catch her. And even with Killian it would only be a matter of time until he decided that she wasn't worth it, that what was lying behind these walls was nothing special.

In the end even that thought didn't keep Emma from sending him a text.

**01:13 am: You still awake?**

She needed him, the day had been pretty eventful and now Emma was too restless to fall asleep. It wasn't the fact that the third victim was still alive and currently unconscious in the hospital. It hadn't been watching Aurora Rosario's parent's crying over her dead body.

The one thing that made it impossible for Emma to fall asleep was the way Killian had looked at her after their fight. The silence during the elevator ride still haunted her, the way he had avoided her eyes filled her with dread. It was like she couldn't breathe without knowing if he was still there for her. She was so unfair to him, using him like that, only to push him away again when it became too much. He was right, she was a coward, afraid to reveal herself.

_He's probably already asleep,_ Emma thought as she let herself fall backwards on the bed. With her phone lying on her stomach Emma stared at the ceiling of her dark bedroom. She would have to fix this somehow, though before she could think of a solution, her phone vibrated.

The light coming from the screen illuminated her face, a smile playing on her lips.

**01:21 am: I'm on my way - K.**

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door, Emma had already been pacing the small living room, her bare feet padding on the parquet. She hurried towards the door and pulled it open. Killian was supporting himself against the doorframe with his left hand. He raised his head when she openend the door, eyes tracing her curves which were barely concealed by the old shirt that she was wearing. The grey one with the holes in the neckline, it was so stretched out that its hem ended mid-thigh.

Killian was wearing a black thermal shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Strands of hair were sticking to his forehead and he his breathing was labored. He noticed her questioning glance and pushed himself off the doorframe.

''I was out running when you texted.'' He explained, Emma stepped aside and let him into the apartment.

''You didn't have to run all the way here.'' Emma said, he seemed to be on edge, just like her. Killian shook his head as he looked at her, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

''Yes, I had to.'' He stepped forward and took her hands in his, thumbs pressing into the palms of her hands.

''About what you said today...'' Killian hushed her.

''It's okay, already forgotten.'' He tilted his face towards hers, lips softly brushing the corner of her mouth. Emma turned her head to the side before he could press a kiss against her lips.

''You're never gonna let me kiss you, am I right?'' He asked her, the tip of his nose brushing over her jawline up to her ear. Shivers ran down Emma's spine, causing her body to tremble under his touch. Her skin was already on fire, one day she would get burned.

She chose not to answer him, instead she exhaled deeply when he let go of her hands to ran his fingertips up her bare arms to her shoulders.

''I'll just have to kiss you everywhere else then.''

His lips sucked on the spot behind her ear as he walked her backwards. His hands wandered from her shoulders down to her waist. Emma whimpered when she felt his teeth lightly nibbling on her neck. Her arms tightened around his neck when she stumbled over the edge of the carpet.

Killian reacted fast, bending down to wrap her legs around his waist.

''Are you going to let me do that, Emma?'' He asked her when he walked into her bedroom.

''Are you going to let me explore your whole body with my mouth?''

He set her down on her bed, she crawled backwards to make room for him, eyes inviting him to follow.

''Yeah.'' She whispered, her voice breathy. Killian covered her body with his own, hands on either side of her shoulders, caging her in.

''What was that?'' He inquired, leaning down to slide his mouth over the hollow of her throat. Emma swallowed and Killian could feel the movement against his lips.

''Yes, I'd like that.'' She reached up to clutch his shirt in her hands, slowly pulling the material up.

''I thought so.'' Killian stated as he sat up to lift the shirt over his head.

Emma admired how strong his body looked, how his skin strechted over the toned muscles. Her eyes drank him in, chest heaving with breaths. He was kneeling over her, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

''I like this on you.'' Emma raised one eyebrow at him.

''That old thing?'' She asked him bewildered. Killian shrugged at her, and with an excruciatingly slow pace he pushed the soft material upwards, revealing more and more of the creamy skin of her stomach.

''It's not competing with your beauty.'' He told her and Emma wanted to roll her eyes at his words.

''Aren't you a charmer?'' She lifted her arms to help him. The intensity in Killian's eyes increased when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra.

''Always.'' And then he bend down to close his lips around the tip of one of her breasts, tongue flicking out against the rosy peak. Emma's right hand pulled at his hair, holding him tightly against her. Her legs fell open, allowing him to press his hips more firmly into hers. His thin sweatpants did nothing to hide his arousal.

Emma curved into him, meeting the touch of his hand on her breast. When his teeth playfully bit her sensitive nipple, Emma let her hands fall to the side, fingers seeking purchase in the sheets.

''Killian!'' She moaned in a high-pitched tone, she sounded desperate. Her whole body humming with pleasure.

''What do you want, Emma?'' He asked her, his lips painting a path on her skin, tongue dipping into her bellybutton. Emma wrapped her legs around him, toes sliding up and down his leg.

''More, just more.'' She told him. She was struggling to keep her eyes open when she felt his fingers slip under the edge of her panties. His tongue trailing over the soft skin just above the lacy pattern, he was so close to where she needed him, wanted him. But of course he took his time.

Killian turned his head, his mouth now pressing against the inside of her thigh, sliding lower and lower towards the hollow of her knee. He wound Emma's body up with soft touches and kisses, and the knot in ther lower stomach got tighter with every single one, threatening to burst.

''Please, Killian!'' She pleaded, raising her hips of the bed to show him where she wanted him.

''So unpatient.'' He chuckled but his hands finally hooked into her underwear and slid them down her legs.

''Yes.'' Emma sighed when he pushed his hands under her ass to lift her towards him. Killian chuckled at her eagerness, the stubble on his chin tickling her when he placed a firm kiss against her soft mound. His hot breath fanned over her, making promises of what was to come.

''Damn it, Killian, just hurry the fuck up.'' Emma whined, thinking of just pushing his head to where she wanted it to be. Silent laughter shook his shoulder, his blue eyes were almost black when he looked up at her to take in the deep blush that had spread over her chest.

''As you wish, love.'' The endearment slipped out before he could stop it, but both were to immersed in each other to notice.

Emma moaned when he slipped two of his fingers through her folds, spreading the wetness. His tongue dipped into her, drinking her in, lips closing around the swollen bundle of nerves.

''Oh my god.'' Emma whimpered, it was all too much, but she still wanted more, more, more. Killian pushed one finger into her, its tip dragging over her walls, seeking the one spot that would shatter her completely. When he found it he added a second digit, his tongue circling her clit.

Emma brushed her fingers through his thick hair, nails scraping over the scalp. He pushed his fingers deeper into her, mouth sucking relentlessly.

''Oh, fuck.'' Emma exclaimed, and with a last flick of his tongue she fell apart. Her hips lifted off the mattress, Killian's other hand pressed down on her lower stomach, keeping her in place. He groaned into her, the vibrations sending another wave of pleasure through her core. He rode her through her high with his mouth and fingers, until she couldn't take it anymore.

Emma yanked his head up by his hair, it probably hurt but right now neither she, nor Killian cared.

''Oh my,'' Emma whispered when Killian rested his cheek on her thigh. ''That was...''

''Never seen you at a loss for words before.'' He said, pride coating his words. Emma closed her eyes, her whole body sunk into the bed. Killian lifted himself off her and draped the blanket over her body.

''What are you doing?'' She asked him when she realized that he wasn't continuing this.

''Sleep, I'll be okay.'' He murmered, he was about to pick his shirt of the floor when Emma's hand closed around his wrist.

''Stay.'' She murmered sleepily. Killian froze, thinking that he had misheard.

''I'm fine, Emma. You don't have to...'' He started to say but she interupted him.

''No, stay here. It's late, you don't have to walk all the way back to your apartment.'' Emma explained, she rolled to the other side of the bed to make room for him.

''Are you sure?'' Hope blossomed in his chest, the feeling so delicate that he hesitated to let it show.

''Yeah, just don't hog all the blankets.'' And then Emma closed her eyes, and before he could ask her one more time if this was really what she wanted, sleep consumed her.

Killian dropped his seatpants to the ground and slipped into bed beside her. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around her, to pull her body against his. But he didn't want to take it too far. He needed to take small steps, and maybe one day she would let him hold her.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, exhaustion descended on him. And with the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips, he fell asleep.

Only five hours later Killian stumbled out of Emma's bedroom in nothing but his boxer briefs. Emma hadn't been lying next to him when he had woken up. This didn't surprise him though, what did surprise him was the sight of her in the living room.

She was sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table, her laptop open and an Ipad balanced on her knee. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, fingers wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee.

''Hey.'' Killian greeted her, she hadn't even noticed him when he walked up to her. Emma's finger froze on the touch screen.

''Morning.'' She said when she looked up at him. It was awkward for both of them, the last time one of them had spend the night they ended up fighting. Killian had no idea why Emma decided to take this step with him, but whatever it was, he didn't want to mess it up. He really liked this new development.

''There's coffee in the kitchen, and you can use the shower if you want to.'' Killian nodded at her, thinking about how to proceed. Only now he noticed that she was only wearing a short dressing gown, that was loosely tied together at the waist. His own lack of clothes seemed so much more blatant now. Given what they had been doing the night before, this shouldn't be embarrassing, but in the bright daylight he felt more naked than ever.

Killian ran his hand through his hair, his eyes flitting through the room.

''Coffee sounds good.'' He said, a shower would be redundant since he had to get back into his workout clothes anyway. He turned to get himself a cup of coffee, making a quick beeline to the bedroom to put at least his pants on. He disregarded the shirt, having no desire to wear the sweaty garment before he absolutely had to.

In the kitchen he noticed a mug that seemed quite familiar. His lips pulled into a smile as he took the mug and filled with coffee.

''World's best boss?'' He exclaimed, holding the black mug up for Emma to see when he walked towards the couch. ''Does David know that you stole his favorite mug?'' Killian sat down behind her, his knees almost touching her back.

''No, and I would like to keep it that way.'' He raised his eyebrows at her.

''I'm gonna bring it back, I just borrowed it.'' Emma added, turning back to her laptop.

''What are you working on?'' Killian asked her, lifting the cup to his lips to take a sip of the coffee, the rich taste coating his tongue.

''I downloaded a collection of the Grimm's Fairy Tales. I thought there might be something in there that could help us understand this guy better. I was looking for parallels and similarities.'' She explained, turning her laptop towards him. The screen showed a drawing of Sleeping Beauty lying amid a bed of roses.

''That's eerily familiar.'' He would never look at fairy tales the same way again. ''So, did you find anything?''

''There's one thing that gave me hope.'' Emma said, she placed her now empty mug beside the laptop.

''And what's that?'' Killian asked her. Emma turned around, her arm now resting beside his leg on the couch.

''In the end, good always wins.'' She said, causing Killian to smile at her. ''We're gonna get this guy, we'll just have to wait for the girl to wake up.''

''So we're the good ones?'' Killian asked her mischievously.

''Oh yes, we're very good.'' Emma replied, suddenly she took the mug from Killian to place it beside hers.

''What are you doing?''

''Saying thank you, as a good girl should do.'' Emma climbed on top of him, her palms flat on his bare chest, fingers running through the dark hair. Killian's confused smile grew into a wicked grin.

''And what are you thanking me for?''

''Last night of course, I had one of the best night's sleep, thanks to you.'' With her legs positioned on either side of his, Emma was able to press into his growing arousal. Killian hissed when Emma rolled her hips into him, hands falling to her waist, guiding her movement.

''You don't have to do that.'' He moaned, but Emma only leaned forward as she shook her head.

''But I want to.'' And with that she started to spread kisses all over his jaw and neck, her teeth lightly nibbling on his earlobe. Killian didn't notice when she reached to the front of her dressing gown to undo the belt. The silky garment slipped from her shoulders down to the floor.

''Emma, you're so damn beautiful.'' It came out like a whimper.

''Touch me, Killian.'' Emma told him, and he didn't wait another second to follow her request. His hands cupped both of her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her pebbled nipples. Emma lifted herself to her knees, and in one quick motion, she hooked her fingers into the elastic band of his pants and underwear and slid them down his legs.

Her hand circled him, thumb brushing over the sensitive head. Killian grunted into her neck as she stroked him up and down.

''I need you, Killian.'' She whispered, and while he was struggling to keep his eyes open, Emma positioned the tip of him at her core, and in one swift motion she sank down on him.

''Oh my god.'' Killian moaned when he felt her warmth surrounding him. ''Fuck, Emma!''

She remained still for a couple of seconds, getting used to the feeling of him stretching her. Then, with excruciatingly slow pace, Emma started to move, her hips rolling back and forth while her forehead rested on his shoulder.

Killian wrapped his arms around her, letting her take the lead. This wasn't like their other times at all, it was unhurried, it wasn't about taking but all about giving. Their breathing grew labored, Emma quickened her pace, until her hips were slamming into his. The movement created friction on the apex of her thighs, adding even more pleasure that send shockwaves through her body.

''I'm gonna...'' Emma started to say, and Killian raised his hips to meet hers. He was hitting her at just the right spot, Killian pulled her tightly against his body with Emma clinging to his shoulders.

''Let go, Emma.'' He groaned, and with one last deep thrust, Emma fell over the edge. She tightened her hold on him even more, her mouth opening in a silent cry. Killian followed a few seconds after that, his body growing rigid and Emma forced her eyes open to watch him. They slowed down until they came to a complete stop, both utterly relaxed.

''That was quite the thank you.'' Killian said after a while, he stroked his palm over her back in soothing circles.

''Well, it was also an apology.'' Emma confessed, Killian looked at her inquiringly.

''You were right, I had no right to push you to talk, not when I won't do it either.'' She explained.

''As I said, it's already forgotten.'' They looked at each other, and Killian could swear that Emma's eyes fell to his lips. Her mouth fell open, her tongue peeking out to wet her lower lip, a thoughtful look filling her eyes. She leaned forward, just the fraction of an inch as Killian slipped his hand to the back of her neck.

And then, her cell phone rang, causing them to pull apart.

Emma turned around and slid off his lap, her hand reaching out to grab the phone from the coffee table.

''It's David.'' She said as she picked her robe off the floor. She slipped back into it before answering the call. And as Killian watched her, he couldn't chase away the thought that all the progress they just made was diminished with one single ring of her phone.

**~CS~**

''She woke up just an hour ago.'' David said, when they headed towards the highly guarded hospital room.

''Has anyone talked to her yet?'' Killian asked him, the three of them stopped in front of the door.

''No, the doctors wanted to do all necessary exams first, which is understandable. But she's responsive as far as I know.''

Emma had dropped Killian off at his apartment ten minutes after David had called her to tell her that victim number three had woken up. He took the quickest shower of his life and got into one of his suits, and fifteen minutes later he arrived at the hospital, where Emma was waiting for him.

She was acting like nothing ever happened between them, it fascinated Killian how she was able to do that so easily.

''Her name is Ruby Lucas, the hospital staff already contacted her relatives, they are on their way now. They reported her missing four days ago.'' David told them.

''Why the hell did nobody think that this could be related to our case?'' Emma inquired angrily. ''A girl that fits perfectly into the killer's preferences goes missing, and the local police doesn't even consider to deem this important.''

''You know how it is, they don't like to meddle with the FBI, so they leave it completely to us and stick to their own cases.'' David stepped towards the door and reached for the handle. ''Alright, let's do this.'' He said, and raised his hand for a short knock. A muffled voice invited them into the room.

When Emma followed David into the room, the first thing she noticed about the girl was how terribly pale she still looked. Her long dark hair was pulled back, revealing the large bruise on the side of her face. She had stitches on her temple, and her cheeks looked hollow. All in all, Ruby looked like she had gone through hell and back. And in one way, this was even true.

''Good morning, Miss Lucas.'' David greeted her in a calm voice. ''My name is David Nolan, I'm a senior agent working for the FBI. These are two members of my team, Special Agent Emma Swan and Special Agent Killian Jones. We're trying to catch the man that did this to you.''

Ruby looked at them carefully, and Killian could recognize a strength in her gaze that surprised him.

''I'll bet you want to ask me some questions.'' She said, it wasn't a question, Ruby knew exactly why they were here. Killian lifted one corner of his mouth, he liked Ruby, he had a feeling that she wasn't one to surrender quickly. And that character trait probably saved her life. She was a fighter.

''Exactly.'' David replied, he stepped forward and placed his hands on the bedframe.

''Just tell us everything that happened, and leave nothing out. Every detail you remember, smells, feelings, sounds you heard. What the killer said, what he did, anything could help us.'' David explained.

''Of course if you know the culprit you could just tell us his name, that would certainly save some time.'' Emma added with a smile, she was always the practical one, always looking for the most efficient way to solve a case.

Ruby took a deep as she stared at her hands, they were resting on her lap with the palms facing upwards.

_No,_ Killian thought, _not just looking, she's searching for something._

And when Ruby Lucas lifted her head to look at David, Killian's suspicions got verified.

''I would love to tell you everything, but I can't remember.'' She choked out angrily. ''I can't remember a single thing.''

''It's called retrograde amnesia.'' The doctor explained to them after they left Ruby's room. ''It can be a result of traumatic experiences. Miss Lucas is suppressing her memories of the time spend in captivity. In addition to that she suffered a minor head injury that can also cause this type of memory loss.'' He explained.

''Is this temporary?'' David asked the doctor. He, Emma and Killian were pretty crushed at the moment, all their hopes of finding the killer were gone.

''Usually yes, Miss Lucas will have to work with a psychiatrist, who can help her remove the barriers in her mind. But it might take some time, her subconscious buried these memories for a reason, bringing them back will take a huge effort and can be very difficult for Miss Lucas.''

David nodded his head with reluctance, there was nothing they could do but wait for her memories to come back and to find other leads. They still had to speak with Phillip Knightly, the boyfriend of the second victim. Mabye he would be the key to solving this case.

''Thank you, doctor.'' David said, and with a look to Emma and Killian he signaled them to follow him down the hallway. But just as he turned around, a small body crashed into him. David steadied the woman by her arms to keep her from falling.

''Oh my god, please excuse me.'' She said as she raised her head to look at David. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes went wide when they met David's. Killian noticed with a smirk that David seemed to be just as captivated by her than she was by him.

''No problem,'' David mumbled, finally thinking to let go of her. ''Um, who are you?'' He asked her when ne noticed that she wasn't a member of the hospital staff. A visitor's badge was clipped to her light blue cardigan.

''Oh, my name is Mary Margaret Blanchard, I'm Ruby Lucas' friend. Her grandmother called me.'' She explained in a rush, it was obvious that she had hurried to the hospital.

''Right, she's just two doors down, on the left.'' David told her, stumbling through his words.

Mary Margaret smiled at him, cheeks slightly red. With a quick thank you she pushed past David and the other two agents to slip into Ruby's room.

David looked after her, and only when the door closed again did he notice the raised eyebrows of Killian and Emma.

''What?''

''Nothing.'' Emma said as she walked past him with a smirk. He turned towards Killian with a questioning glance, hoping that he would answer him. But Killian only shook his head at his boss and patted him on the shoulder when he followed Emma. And with one last look at the door, David followed them too.

* * *

**As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this one :)**


	8. Curiouser And Curiouser

**Curiouser and Curiouser**

''Do you ever regret this?'' Killian asked Emma, he was lying on his back on of the couches in the office, eyes fixed on the ceiling fan.

''Regret what?'' Emma inquired, not looking up from the sudoku grid she was currently working on. It had been a particular bad day for the entire team. All their leads were a dead-end, Ruby Lucas couldn't remember who had held her captive, and Phillip Knightley had a rock-solid alibi for the time Aurora Rosario had been murdered.

''Becoming an agent,'' Killian clarified. ''Don't you ever just wish that your life could be normal?'' Emma twirled her pen in her fingers as she leaned back in her chair. She clicked her tongue in thought as she considered her reply.

''I don't know, sometimes I guess,'' She said. ''But doesn't everyone do that no matter what they do? I mean, a teacher for example probably wishes that his life would be more exciting, while we wish that we would have less excitement. But that that doesn't mean that I regret it.''

Killian rested his head on his hands, he was silent for a couple of seconds. Emma knew that something was up with him, even before their fight in the morgue. He had been unusually quiet, gone where his innuendos and his cocky attitude that he had carried when the two of them started out as partners.

''What about you?'' She asked him, now fully turning around in her chair to look at him. ''Do you regret it?'' Emma was surprsingly afraid to hear his answer. What if he said yes? She didn't know what she would do if Killian decided to quit being an agent. He played such an important part in her life, and he didn't even know it. Without him she wouldn't be the same agent, the same person that she was now. He was the constant support behind her, she relied on him in more than one way, maybe even too much.

Killian held her eyes with his unwavering gaze, burning holes into her walls.

_When did this conversation turn so serious?_ She asked herself as she waited for his reply. Killian took a deep breath and swung his legs from the couch, now sitting upright with his hands resting on his knees.

''Not right now.'' He simply said then, and Emma wondered at which times he did regret all of this. She swore to herself that she would never get emotionally involved with him, that she wouldn't care more for him than for any other agent on the team. But right now all she wanted was to make sure that he was alright. Even if it meant breaking one of her own rules, and it was not like she hadn't already done that when she asked him to stay the night.

''Killian,'' She started to say. ''Is everything alright, you...'' But that was when the door burst open and David poked his head into the room.

''Briefing in five minutes.'' He exclaimed, but when he noticed the annoyed look on Emma's and the disappointed look in Killian's face, his eyebrows shot up.

''Everything alright?'' He asked, oblivious to what he just interrupted.

''Yes, everything okay.'' Emma replied, throwing her pen on the desk in front of her, the sudoku now completely forgotten.

''You just have impeccable timing, mate.'' Killian added as he stood up, and Emma sensed that he wasn't just talking about now.

''I'm gonna get some coffee before the briefing. You want anything?'' Killian asked Emma as he walked towards the door.

''No, I'm good.'' She told him, watching him as he left the small break room for the kitchen. A part of her was glad that David interrupted them. She had no idea how or when it happened, but Killian Jones had managed to crack her walls, and they were slowly starting to fall apart. She had to be more careful around him, maybe even more reserved. The problem was that she didn't want to.

**~CS~**

It still wasn't enough, it would never be enough. It was a thirst that could never be quenched, a voice in his head that would never cease to whisper. He needed more, always wanted more. Seeking perfection that he never quite reached. Maybe this time it would satisfy the voice in his head, her voice.

She was laughing, a bell-like sound that resounded in his mind, driving him slowly and gradually insane. She always loved those stories, wishing she could be a part of them. Her story ended before her time, there was no happily ever after for her. But he could do this for her, he would tell the stories she loved so much, make them real, make them timeless.

In his eyes he was a storyteller, not a villain.

The bell above the door rang out, alerting him of a customer. He stepped out from the back room of his store, dressed in a three-piece suit that added a certain authority to him. His eyes fell on a young girl, she was alone.

''Welcome to Pawnbroker and Antiquities, is there anything special that I can help you with?'' He greeted her, his hands foldes on the counter that seperated him from the rest of the shop. His hands were itching, the thirst burning in his throat.

''Oh, actually I was walking by your shop when I saw a necklace through your store window, the one with the red pendant.'' She said, stopping a couple feet away from him. She was careful, almost nervous. But that didn't surprise him, even humans could feel when a predator was near. But their senses were too muted to realize that it was fear that was causing them to hesitate.

''Oh yes, it's a beautiful piece.'' Mr. Gold said as he walked around the counter to the front of his shob. The girl followed him timidly, watching him as he retrieved the piece of jewelry from the display.

''May I?'' He asked the girl, holding the necklace up for her.

''Of course.'' She agreed, almost hypnotized by the blood-red gemstone. She turned around and brushed her long blond her over her shoulder, revealing the row of buttons on the back of her blue summer dress. He placed the chain around her neck and the pendant settled between the hollow of her breasts.

''Oh, it's so pretty,'' The young girl exclaimed, forgotten were all worries, which was probably the biggest mistake of her life. ''How much is it?'' She asked him when she turned back around, she was standing so close that the hem of her dress brushed against his knees when she moved.

''Fifty dollars.'' He told her and her face fell slightly.

''But I have a pair of earrings that fit perfectly, and I might be persuaded to make a special price if you take both.'' He said, and he could see the spark of interest in her eyes.

''What would that cost me?''

''Necklace and earrings sixty dollars, and the gemstones in the earrings are real rubies.'' Of course he was lying, there were no earrings, all he wanted was to play with his prey before he pounced.

''Wait here, I'll get them from the back of the shop.'' And then he left her standing between the display of timepieces and nautical charts. She was so young, basically stumbled into his little shop with a naivete that spoke of her innocence. Lured by the sparkle of a pretty thing.

When he returned she was looking at the antique stuffed animals that he had purchased from a collecter just a couple of days ago. Her fingers were brushing through the thick fur of a white rabbit. She didn't notice him when he approached her, he was like a shadow, ignored by many, until it took their light.

When she straightened it was already too late, the syringe in his hand would pierce her skin like the claws of a wolf, and she would fall and tumble, down the rabbit hole.

**~CS~**

''And you called her when?'' David asked her for what must have been the tenth time, Emma stopped counting after the fifth time. ''Just to be clear.'' But Mary Margaret Blanchard didn't seem to notice that he kept asking her the same questions.

''At seven am, just before her shift started, and she said that she was in the back alley taking the trash out.'' She replied, and Emma could already mouth the words along with her. This questioning should have ended ten minutes ago. There was nothing that Miss Blanchard was saying that could help them in any way, but David was too entranced by her green eyes to notice that.

And that is exactly why she didn't do feelings, they were a distraction. And when working in this field, distractions could be deadly.

After the briefing, David and Emma went back to the hospital to check on Ruby Lucas' progress. Mary Margaret was with her, so David took the chance to ask her some questions.

''Did she say anything else apart from wanting to meet you later that day?'' David inquired again.

''No, only that Granny would kill her if she found out that Ruby was on the phone.'' Mary Margaret said and her eyes went wide. ''Oh god, but I don't mean that Granny was the one that tried to kill her. I mean she's a very fierce woman, but she loves Ruby. It was just a figure of speech.''

David chuckled at her rambling and Emma only rolled her eyes.

_If only Killian were here,_ she thought, missing the partner at her side that would smirk at David's attempts at flirting his way through a questioning. He volunteered to go to Granny's Diner, the place where Ruby Lucas was taken by the killer. It surprised her that he didn't want to come with her and David. They never did anything apart, not since they started working together.

But it made sense, three agents questioning one person was a waste of resources and personal. This way they would save time. But that didn't stop Emma from missing his presence beside her.

Emma was slowly losing her patience with the both of them, this was useless.

''Excuse me Miss Blanchard if I'm interrupting,'' Emma said, throwing David a glance that told him that she would take over. ''I gather you and Miss Lucas are very close friends?''

''Yes, we've known each other for a long time.''

''So, you tell each other everything?''

''Yes, of course, we're more like sisters.'' Mary Margaret told Emma.

''Did Ruby tell you anything about being watched, or about a weird customer that would come to the diner during her shifts? Could it be possible that she's met someone and didn't tell you about it, a new boyfriend maybe?'' Emma asked her, trying to speed things up a bit.

''No, she never mentioned anything weird. And nothing about a boyfriend, that would be the first thing she would tell me.''

''Thank you, Miss Blanchard, that would be all then.'' Emma said, putting a professional smile on her face. But David made no move to follow her to the elevators.

He was still sitting across from Mary Margaret on of the chairs in the otherwise empty waiting room, staring at the woman in front of him.

''David?'' She tried to get his attention, without success. ''Agent Nolan!'' She said with more force behind her voice. His head whipped towards her.

''Yes, what?''

''We're done here, are you coming?'' Emma inquired, pointing behind her towards the bank of elevators. It was getting late and she was starving.

''Yes of course.'' He said as she stood up. He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Mary Margaret.

''Please, if you think of anything else, or need help in any form, feel free to call me. At anytime.'' He told her, his hand lingering in hers as he pressed the card into her palm.

''I will.'' She agreed, and by now Emma felt like she was the fifth wheel in some cheesy rom-com.

When she finally managed to get him into one of the elevators, Emma shook her head as she tried to suppress a laugh.

''What is it this time?'' David asked her, reminding her of the time when Killian and Emma laughed at him after Mary Margaret ran into David the other day.

''You know, you're supposed to be the boss, not me.''

''I am the boss.'' He said, but he sounded more like a petulant child than a person of authority.

''Right now you weren't,'' She told him. ''You're completely smitten.'' She told him, chuckling when she saw the blush on David's neck.

''I was just trying to be nice.''

''Oh no, you're nice to everyone. This was being nice on a whole other level.'' She teased him.

''Oh, just like you're nice to Killian when no one is looking?'' David asked her, surprsing Emma. Her walls shut down, her smile fell to a tight, straight line.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' She said, but David wouldn't let it go.

''You think I don't notice it, that thing between you two?'' He asked her, and back was the serious agent that she was used to. But he was also her friend, someone that she looked up to.

''I don't know exactly what's going on between you two, Emma, but I'm not blind. You two, you gravitate to each other. I've seen a lot agents work together as partners, but none of them were so tuned to each other like the both of you.''

Emma didn't say anything, she kept staring straight ahead as she listened to his words.

''I don't want to assume things, but...'' He took a deep breath. ''Just be careful, things can get ugly very fast, especially when you're working this closely together.''

''There's nothing going on.'' Emma forced the words out of her mouth, it was a lie, they both knew that. The elevator doors opened and both of them stepped into the lobby.

''Alright,'' David said, for now he would let it go. ''I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest.'' And with that he was walking towards the glass doors leading to the parking lot, leaving Emma behind.

On her way to her car she felt her cell phone vibrate in her coat pocket. Killian's name flashed on the display, he texted her, asking if she wanted to meet for dinner.

She ignored it, as she said, there was nothing going on.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh Emma, why must you have to be so frustrating?**

**And who do you think was the girl walking into Gold's shop? I don't think it's that hard to guess ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review and tell me what you think! That's the only way I can improve my writing!**


	9. Can't Go Back To Yesterday

**Can't Go Back To Yesterday**

''I don't know what I could tell you that I didn't already tell all the other officers and agents that talked to me.'' Mrs. Lucas told Killian after he asked her if she had heard or seen anything when her granddaughter Ruby was taken.

Mrs. Lucas – or Granny as she was called by all her customers and friends - wasn't at all like Killian expected her to be. She wasn't frail, or slow like so many other people her age. She was fierce, with a sharp mind and her eyes seemed to hold all the secrets of the world.

''I'm sorry, Mrs. Lucas, we're just trying to gather every single piece of information we can get, no matter how insignificant it might seem.'' Killian said, feeling like the old woman would tear into him any second if he kept bothering her. She had a diner to run, and her only living family member almost died at the hand of an insane serial killer. If Killian were her, he wouldn't want to talk to him either.

''Unless you want a cup of coffee, I can't help you, Agent Jones.'' Granny said as she poured another cup of coffee for the man sitting at the end of the counter. Killian considered her offer but decided against it. He was already on edge today, the extra caffeine would only worsen his mood.

Today wasn't a good day, November 24th was never a good day, it hasn't been since six years.

''Thank you for your time, Mrs. Lucas, I hope your granddaughter gets well soon.'' He said sincerely. Pocketing his small notepad, Killian nodded one last time at Granny before leaving the diner. David and the rest of the team wouldn't be happy to hear that Ruby's grandmother knew next to nothing. Hopefully David and Emma had more success talking to Miss Blanchard.

Emma had been surprised when Killian announced that he would go to the diner instead of accompanying them to the hospital. But he couldn't go there, not today. And he needed to take care of something before he went back to the bureau, and he had to do it alone.

Emma had picked up on his unusual behavior. Of course she did, she was a damn good agent, with an uncanny ability to read people. It would have surprised him if she didn't notice that something was up. This morning she had wanted to ask him about it. David, of course, interrupted them again.

_''Killian, is everything alright, you seem...'' _What would she have said? Different? Weird? Or maybe even sad and alone? He might never know now, but that wasn't too bad. God knows what he would have answered. Not that he wanted to keep secrets from Emma, not when all he wanted was to bare his entire soul to her. It just wasn't the right time, he didn't want to burden her with his problems.

The air had that typical scent of snow when Killian got out of his car. The first snow would fall soon, and the cold would creep into every last corner of the city.

The gravel crunched under his boots as Killian walked towards his destination. There were only a couple of people around, but no ones seemed to pay any attention to him. Everyone was too immersed in their own minds. Battling their own demons.

Killian stopped, his gaze tracing the brass-letters on the smooth stone. He took a deep breath, almost holding it until his lungs started to burn.

''Hello Liam,'' He said in a low voice. ''Another year over, huh? Hope yours was better than mine.'' Of course Liam wouldn't answer him, he had been dead for six years. Killed on this very day.

''I can't stay too long, we're working on a case right now, and-'' Killian sighed as he smoothed his fingertips of his forehead. ''It's not going well.'' He should feel ridiculous, talking to a gravestone. But that's what people did, wasn't it? It was kind of cathartic. Now Killian could talk about anything that weighed him down, that tormented his soul, and no one would judge him.

''And that's all there is, my life consists of psychopaths and dead bodies.'' Killian said, looking up to check if anyone had heard him, but he was pretty much alone by now. Mist was curling over the frozen ground of the cemetery, turning the scenery into the opening scene of a horror movie.

''Well, that's not entirely true.'' Killian eventually said. ''I think I'm making progress with Emma. She's starting to let me in, I can tell.'' Despite the circumstances, a small smile spread on Killian's face.

''You would have liked her, Liam. She's so strong and beautiful, inside and out. I just wish she wouldn't be so scared to let herself fall. Emma is,-'' Killian shrugged as he searched for words. ''She's my sun, the best thing that happened to me and she doesn't even know it. She drives me crazy with her stubbornness, it's so infuriating. Damnit Liam, I don't even know when I fell in love with this woman.'' He finished, his voice raising slightly in volume.

And he did love her. Killian couldn't pinpoint the exact time when it happened, but there was no doubt that he was completely in love with Emma Swan.

Killian's hand brushed against the back pocket of his pants, feeling the object he hastily stuffed inside it when he stepped out of his car.

''Oh, before I forget.'' Killian said, pulling the flask from his pocket. ''I know you prefer whiskey, but you know that I can't stand that stuff, so it's rum for me.'' Killian said, raising the flask towards the gravestone, saluting his brother.

''Cheers brother.'' He said before taking a large sip. The rum burned his tongue, but soon warmth blossomed in his chest, spreading through his body. Killian looked at the flask in his hand. It was simple, there was only a filigree engraving adorning it.

_It goes on._

The flask had been a gift that Liam had given Killian when he got into the FBI Academy in Quantico. The three words engraved on it were from a Robert Frost quote that Liam liked to throw around every time he was drunk.

''_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on._'' It had been Liam's reply to every problem. No matter how dire a situation seemed to be, no matter how deep you were wading in metaphorical shit, Liam would tell you that it would go by. Because life goes on, change would come.

Killian traced the cursive letters with his thumb, he was surprised to feel his throat closing up. Deep emotions slammed into him, bombarding him with memories of better times.

''I'm trying, Liam.'' He whispered. ''I'm trying.''

Taking one more sip from the flask, Killian turned around to return to his car. He would return to his brother's grave in a year.

Back in the car he pulled his cell phone from the center console. By now Emma and David should be finished at the hospital, so he decided to text her. He needed her now more than ever, even if he wouldn't tell her why.

_Hey, you wanna grab some dinner?_

He waited for her reply, but it never came.

**Six Years Ago**

Killian's eyes shot open at the sound of the shrill ringing of his phone. He groaned at the interruption, since he didn't get much sleep these days. He was finally a FBI agent, just like his older brother Liam. And as much as he loved his job, it wasn't exactly a nine-to- five job. So every minute of sleep he could get was precious.

Killian peaked at the alarm clock as he rolled onto his side to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. It was three am, way to early for everyone to call him. He cursed as he picked up the phone, expecting to see the number of his boss. It wasn't unusual to get a call in the middle of the night from the bureau.

But the number showing on the screen wasn't familiar. Killian furrowed his brows in puzzlement before he took the call.

''Hello?'' He answered, he had to clear his throat which was still husky from sleep.

''Am I speaking to Killian Jones?'' A man asked him, and something in his tone caused Killian's mind to clear at once.

''Yes, who are you?'' He replied as he sat up, the sheet falling from his bare chest.

''I'm Special Agent Locksley of the FBI, I work with your brother Liam Jones.'' The guy explained, and an ice cold shiver ran down his spine. Robin Locksley, the name was actually familiar, Liam mentioned him a couple of times.

Killian swallowed the panic that rose in his throat.

''Is he okay? I mean, is Liam okay?'' He asked, his eyes closed in anticipation. Torturous silence pressed on his heart. Eventually, Robin answered his question.

''I'm sorry, Killian.'' He said, and Killian's world crumbled to pieces. ''Liam got shot on a mission tonight, he didn't make it.''

It was like Killian was paralyzed, he couldn't move, couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He barely registered Robin telling him the details of the night and that Liam's body was currently held in the morgue at the hospital.

His body. Liam's body. These two words just wouldn't go together. There had to be a mistake.

''I'm sorry, but we need you here. There are certain procedures we have to follow and we need you for that since you're his only living relative.''

His only living relative. Of course, there was no one else. Killian was alone.

''Killian?'' Robin inquired carefully, checking if he was still on the phone.

''Yes, I'll be right there.'' He managed to say, his voice lacking any kind of emotion. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep and never wake up again, but Liam wouldn't want that.

_It goes on_, he would say. So Killian rolled out of bed and got ready for his visit to the morgue.

**Current Time**

To him it felt like he was spinning gold. The girl sitting in front of him was quitely whimpering into her hands as he brushed her blonde hair with careful strokes. She had been sobbing for a long time before that, crying out for help, until her voice broke and all that came out of her mouth were these pathetic whimpers.

''Hush.'' He said to her, as he picked up the black headband from the floor beside him. The chains around her ankles rattled as he jerked forward when she felt his hands on her neck. The last time he did that was when he put the necklace on. That stupid necklace, without it she wouldn't be here right now. Alice Liddell was still wearing it, he forbade her to take it off.

Her captor, or Mr. Gold as the sign outside his shop had said, had just finished tying the black ribbon around her head.

''Why are you doing this?'' She asked him, and to her surprise he actually replied.

''I'm telling a story, by making it immortal.'' He said, smoothing her hair back over her shoulders. ''You should be proud that I chose you.''

''You're mad.'' Alice spat out, she couldn't control the trembling of her whole body.

''We are all mad here.'' He replied, quoting a passage from the story he would be telling next.

**~CS~**

Someone was at Emma's front door, causing a huge racket. Emma was hoping that the pounding wouldn't wake up her neighbors, the last thing she needed was Leroy yelling at her in the middle of the night. That man was surely one grumpy fellow.

She had actually managed to get some sleep, that is until the pounding woke her up. She was a couple feet away from the door when the knocking got even louder. Looking through the spyhole on her door, Emma had a hard time believing what she was seeing.

Emma opened the door, revealing a very dishevelled looking Killian, leaning heavily against her doorframe.

''Swan.'' He greeted her, not even waiting for her reply or invitation to come in. He just walked straight past her into the living room. Emma stood dumbfounded, her hand still clutching the door handle.

After a couple of seconds she followed him. Killian was sitting on her couch, the back of his head resting on the backrest, eyes closed.

''What are you doing here, Killian?'' Emma asked him as she stopped in front of him with her arms crossed. This was crossing so many lines. The only reason for him being there would be if something happened, and he seemed to be okay. At least physically.

''I love it when you get bossy. I get shivers all over.'' He said. Emma noticed that his shirt was mostly undone, showing patches of skin and a lot of chest hair. The sleeves were messily rolled up to his elbows. She ignored his comment and asked him the same thing again.

''You didn't answer my text.'' Killian told her matter-of-factly and Emma's eyes widened at his words.

''Is that what this is about?'' She exclaimed in disbelief. ''You show up at my front door, in the middle of the night, because I didn't reply to a text?'' God she was angry. What the hell was he thinking?

Killian didn't have anything to say to that, he only shrugged his shoulders and pulled something out of his suit jacket.

_He didn't even change since last morning,_ Emma thought. Then she noticed the flask in his hand as Killian tipped it to his lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand after taking a long sip. Things became a lot clearer at this moment.

''You're drunk.'' Emma stated.

''Yep.'' Killian said, his lips tipping into a smirk. ''Want some?'' He asked her, holding the flask out ot her. Emma could make out a small engraving on it, but it was too dark to be able to read it.

''What happened?'' She asked him, sitting down beside him. There had to be a good reason for his behavior. ''And please tell me this is not because I didn't reply to your text.''

''Of course not.'' Killian chuckled, but there was no humor to it. ''Well, it might have contributed to it.'' His speech was slightly slurred, his normally clear eyes were rimmed with red. He hadn't been crying, or had he?

''What happened?'' She inquired again. ''You were fine this morning.''

''Was I?'' Killian asked, his head whipping towards her. No, he hadn't been.

''Killian.'' Emma said softly as he placed her hand on his knee. Something was torturing him, and she couldn't bear the sight. Killian stared at the hand on his leg like he was trying to figure something out.

''Today, or I guess yesterday, was the sixth anniversary of my brother's death.'' He took another swig from his flask, the strong scent of alcohol lay heavy in the air.

''Oh Killian,'' Emma said. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''You don't get involved with all the emotional stuff, I didn't want to burden you with my problems.''

Emma dropped her head in her hands. She had been so stupid and selfish. She had known that something was wrong, and despite that, she had ignored Killian at a time when he had needed her the most.

''I'm sorry, I shoud have-''

''No, you didn't to anything wrong.'' He told her sharply, the change in mood took Emma by susprise.

''You have every right not to answer my texts or my calls.'' Even if it pained him to realize that.

''Killian?'' Emma waited until he looked at her. ''Why did you come here?''

''You know why, Emma.'' He whispered. ''And that's why you keep running.''

They stared at each other as Emma's pulse rocketed. She didn't know how to react to his words. And what was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to start arguing with him, not when he was hurting like this. But she didn't reciprocate his feelings. Actually, she had no damn idea what she was feeling. In the end she stood up, avoiding his eyes.

''You can sleep on the couch, there are blankets in that cupboard.'' She told him. ''We can talk about this tomorrow when you're sober. Good night, Killian.''

''Good night, Emma.'' He replied as she headed back inside her bedroom. Of course, sleep wouldn't come so easily for her this time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. I hope this chapter made up for it.**

**As always, reviews are highly appreciated and thank you for reading :)**


	10. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

''Good morning.'' Killian said, his voice a deep baritone, vibrating deep in his chest. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and took a deep breath, while his arms wrapped tighter around her body to pull her against him. Fingertips were tracing the constellations of her freckles, reading them like a chart that would show him the route to her heart.

He slid his lips over the underside of her jaw, tasting her skin, consuming her with all his senses. It made her head spin, and she held on to him in the need for an anchor.

''Morning.'' Emma replied, and when she opened her eyes she was immediately drawn to his. He always looked at her with such a reverence, like she was the biggest treasure in the world. It took her breath away every single time. No one had ever looked at her like that, and she felt like she didn't deserve it.

But it felt so right, to have him beside her. His legs entangled with hers, hands lazily roaming each others bodies, trying to feel everything at once.

''Did you have a good sleep?'' He asked her.

Emma hummed as she buried her face in the nook between his shoulder and his neck. She's never been much of a cuddler, but with Killian she just never wanted to let go. Holding on to him was like breathing, it was easy, natural.

''The best.'' She replied, the corners of her lips lifting into a smile. ''I had a really nice dream.''

''Hmm, was I in it?'' Killian inquired, his hand slipping to her waist, distracting her from her own thoughts.

''Maybe.'' Emma confessed, leaning into his touch. ''It involved a lot of this.'' And with that she leanded forward to nibble at his jaw, teeth lightly scratching his skin. ''And this,'' her lips moved to his earlope, pulling slightly.

''I would have like that dream.'' He told her as he turned his head, nose nudging hers.

''You would have _loved_ it.'' She corrected him, her mouth barely grazing his as she spoke.

''I love you.'' He said, and it was the easiest thing to roll off his tongue. And Emma's heart soared at the words, her whole body tingling with happiness.

''I love you.'' She told him, and she never felt more free then when she said those three words. Loving him was easy, liberating, right in so many ways.

Killian rolled Emma on her back, his body fitting perfectly against hers, like they were made for each other. They were still naked, and Emma could feel him already hard against her.

''God yes.'' She moaned when Killian sucked on of her nipples between his lips, tongue flicking out against the pebbled bud. His hand slipped between her thighs, feeling the wetness that was already pooling there.

''Fuck, Emma, you're wet already.'' He groaned, his fingertips sliding through her heat, thumb pressing against her sensitive clit. Hips bucking off the mattress, Emma tried everything to get even closer. Always closer.

''Always for you.'' She managed to whimper, and she held on to his tight shoulders, palms feeling the muscles flexing under her touch.

''Killian, I need you now!'' Emma exclaimed, legs wrapping around his hips to show im exactly what she wanted from him. Hands entwining, he lined himself up, both of them holding their breath. He was right there, all it would take was one push.

Killian looked into her eyes, and all the love for her poured out of them. He opened his mouth to tell her something but the words wouldn't reach her ears. He seemed to slip from her grasp as her vision blurred.

Emma didn't know what was happening. Only when she woke up to the darkness of her bedroom, did she realize that everything had been a dream.

**~CS~**

When Emma entered the living room she saw that Killian was already awake. He hadn't left yet, waiting for her to wake up. He was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. His dark hair was an unkempt mess, his normally pristine white shirt wrinkled.

At first Killian didn't notice that Emma was in the room with him. She took the time to watch him. The dream had been utterly unsettling. Her first desire had been to fall back asleep and continue living in this perfect world, where she could love him, where he loved her.

Emma still felt the need building inside her, the ache even bigger now that she was awake, seeing him sitting in front of her.

But it wasn't the same man from her dream. The man sitting on the couch was broken, battling the ghosts of his past.

God, she wanted the dream to be real. She wanted it so damn much. Would it really be so hard to just let herself feel, when he made it so easy? They needed to talk about what had happend. Not just about last night, but about everything that had developed between them. The emotions that had snuck up on them while they thought that they had everything under control.

Maybe if they took tiny steps, they could figure this out. And Emma could try to let herself fall.

She walked up to him, rounding the couch to sit beside him. Killian's shoulders visibly tensed as he noticed her.

''Hey.'' She greeted him, and she probably never felt more awkward then in this moment. ''How are you feeling?''

Killian exhaled deeply, his fingers smoothing the deep creases on his forehead.

''I feel like shit.'' He replied roughly, the short night echoeing in his words. ''But I deserve it.'' He turned to look at her, his eyes were even more bloodshot now.

''Why's that?'' She asked him.

''I shouldn't have gotten drunk, and I definitely shouldn't have come here.'' She agreed with the first part, but now the second part felt like a stab to the gut. Even if she hadn't been ecstatic to see him at her door in the middle of the night, it still felt good to be the person he wanted to see when he was hurting.

She realized that now, the impact she had on him. She had blinded herself, too stubborn to accept what was right in front of her. All because she was too scared.

''And the things I said, God, I'm sorry Emma.'' He said, there was so much regret in his voice.

''I know how uncomfortable it makes you, and I shouldn't have said any of it. I wasn't thinking clearly.''

''Killian, I-'' she started but he wouldn't let her finish.

''I just don't want to lose what we have.'' He said, giving Emma a bit more hope.

''Me too.'' She whispered, having no idea what his point was.

''And that's why I think it's best if we stop whatever this is and go back to being partners. No sex, no messy arguments in hallways, just us working together as a team.'' He exhaled, the whole thing sounded like he had practised his words.

Emma's mouth went dry.

''I don't want to screw up what we have for something that I want, but will never happen.'' He sounded so broken, like he had to fight the words to come out. He thought she was upset (which she had been), and probably angry (which she also had been). But she had tasted what it could be like with him, that dream could be reality. Someday she could have that, and she didn't care how long it took, she wanted to at least try.

Emma was done with hiding behind her walls. If only Killian could see that.

''I don't know what to say.'' She eventually told him, and she meant it literally. She had no idea how to tell him that she was ready to give them a chance to be something more. She had no experience with vocalizing her feelings, her fears, and her hopes.

''You don't have to say anything.''

''No, Killian, I mean-'' But again with the interupting. Why was the world always interupting her?

''I know you don't feel like I do, and it's unfair of me to put you in a position that forces you to deal with all the things you didn't want in the first place. I'll back off, I can't promise that it will be easy, but I'll try my best not to push you.''

It was so damn frustrating, she couldn't get a word in. She kept opening her mouth, but he was always ahead of her.

''I guess it was only a matter of time until everything came crashing down on us, I'm just trying to stop before there are too many casualties.''

''Just listen for a second.'' Emma said, but all these words just kept coming like an avalanche.

''Please, you don't have to say it, I'd rather not hear it, not when-''

This time Emma was the one to interrupt him, and if he wouldn't listen to her, than she would have to resort to something else. She took his face in her hands, and pulled him towards her. And she did the one thing she never wanted to, she broke her cardinal rule.

Emma kissed him, successfully silencing Killian with her lips.

**~CS~**

She was kissing him. Emma's lips were on his and the world stopped. Killian froze, every muscle in his body locking up, wasting precious seconds. Was he still asleep, or was this a figment of his tortured mind?

Emma slipped on of her hands to the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip, and that was when reality caught up with him and Killian began to move.

He returned the kiss with unbridled need. He was drinking her in like a man dying of thirst.

Emma pulled against him, her knees pressing into his leg as she turned into his embrace. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, so that she was almost sitting on his lap.

She parted her lips with a gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue against hers. In that moment Killian could feel all the tension pour out of her, Emma relaxed under his touch as she hummed into his mouth. She was just as affected by this as he was, and he had been stupid. A bloody idiot for thinking, assuming that she didn't want this.

Wet drops hit his cheek, and it took Killian a moment to realize that Emma was crying. He pulled away from her, Emma leaned into him, trying to follow his lips. But when his thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks she opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

''What's wrong, sweetheart?'' He asked, the endearment just slipping out.

''Nothing,'' she whispered hoarsely, emotion thickening her throat. ''It's perfect.'' It was just all a bit too overwhelming. ''I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner.''

''Realizing what?'' Killian inquired, and God knows, he was the happiest man on earth right now.

''That what we have is good, that I should give us a chance to be more.''

''Last night I thought you were-'' Emma interrupted him.

''Yes, I got scared. David suspects that something is going on between us, and it just brought up all these reasons why us being together wouldn't be a good idea.'' She explained.

''What changed your mind? It couldn't have been me pounding on your door in the middle of the night.''

Emma hesitated for a second, unsure if she should tell him about her dream. But his eyes were so open, and she just knew that she could tell him everything, and he wouldn't judge her or laugh at her.

''I had a dream.'' Killian's lips lifted into a smile. ''You were in it, and we were happy, really happy. And I want that.'' She mirrored his smile, and it all still felt like a dream to her. Only that now, he didn't vanish under her touch.

''I will spend every second trying to make you happy.'' Killian told her. ''Let me show you, Emma. Let me make you happy.''

Hearing his words Emma couldn't hold back any longer. She craved his lips on hers, and always had. Now she finally allowed herself his touch. They kissed again, and both could be endlessly happy if they just did that for the rest of the morning. But they always needed more. Needed to be as close as possible.

Emma yanked at the tails of his shirt, its buttons were already half undone. Killian lifted his arms, making it easier for her to pull the shirt over his head. The short break of lips felt almost like an eternity.

Eventually Killian stood up, with Emma wrapped around him. They bumped into furniture and walls as Killian stumbled into her bedroom where they fell onto the sheets.

It was just like in her dream, only so much better. Every nerve ending in Emma's body was on fire, she consumed him with all her senses and allowed herself to look at him, really look at him.

The rest of their clothes landed on a heap on the floor beside the bed. And as their bodies aligned, both of them could feel their hearts beating against each other. Beating in the same tact.

Killian entwined his hands with hers as he seeked her lips with his. They both groaned when he pushed into her. It had never felt quite like this. Their eyes never left each other when they both moved together. Hips meeting in a dance of pleasure.

''Killian!'' Emma cried out when she felt herself getting closer to her release.

''You feel so damn good, love. So fucking perfect.'' He groaned into her neck, his lips already following a path back to her mouth.

They both never thought that they could have something like this, that they would actually deserve this. Just a moment ago, Killian was ready to walk away from the woman he loved, and now she was writhing underneath him, calling out for more. She was giving them a chance, finally ready to cross the line that she had drawn.

''God, I'm so close.'' Emma called out, her legs tightening around his hips as she met him with every thrust.

Killian increased his pace, chasing towards their releases. And when their eyes met again, filled with intense and strong emotions, both of them couldn't hold back any longer. Emma tumbled over the edge, her walls tightening around him, coaxing Killian to follow her.

He collapsed ontop of her with a hoarse cry, completely wrecked.

''Killian, I-'' Emma whimpered. ''Oh God.'' She didn't know what to say. But he understood her anyway.

''I know, I know.'' Killian reassured her.

They both totally forgot about everything else. It was like the center of the world had shifted. But reality never waited long to crash back into their lives.

Emma's phone went off, as always when they were together.

It was David, telling her that another body had been found. And both of them tumbled right down into the rabbit hole.

* * *

**A/N: So, they kissed! I didn't plan this at first, but those two just wouldn't stay angsty for some reason! There's not a lot of plot in this chapter, but hey, you got an almost sexy time and some smuff! ;)**

**Thanks you for reading!**


	11. Smallest Bit Of Hope

**Smallest Bit Of Hope**

Blood was dripping to the floor. A rhythmic staccato of hot, red drops hitting the floor, painting a macabre sketch. The pain – fiery hot and pulsing – was gone. It wouldn't take long from here on, everything would be over soon. Only the regret remained, regret for not saying those three words.

They might have changed everything.

**~CS~**

Emma stormed towards her car, her hands clenched into fists, fingernails leaving half-moon shaped imprints on her palms.

''Swan,'' Killian called after her as he tried to catch up with her. ''Emma, slow down.''

But she didn't listen to him, instead she dug her car keys out of her coat pockets. Getting even more frustrated when a keyring snagged the lining of it. Killian stepped behind her, muttered curses reaching his ears.

''Just calm down, we can-''

''I'm not calming the fuck down, Killian.'' Emma hissed at him, her voice still low due to the swarm of reporters just standing a couple feet away. ''You've seen what I have seen, so don't tell me to calm down. There's a sick bastard running free, killing innocent girls and we don't have a clue who it could be.''

Emma's cheeks had turned a deep red from the cold, or from anger, Killian wasn't entirely sure. She shook her head as she gazed towards the tents that blocked the crime scene from the curious stares of the reporters and bystanders.

''He stuffed mushrooms down her throat and shoved her body into a freaking rabbit hole. And you heard Whale, he said that the girl couldn't have been over eighteen.''

''I know, it's sick, and we've got nothing.'' Killian said, tilting his face down towards her.

''But what I also know is that we will catch this guy.''

''How can you know that?'' Emma asked him, and it seemed like she really wanted to know, like she would take any answer. She needed to know that they would get out of this as the winners.

''Because I know you.'' Killian told her. ''And I know David, and Archie, I even know Whale. And not one of us is going to stop until we have this bastard.''

''You really think so?''

It almost pained Killian to see Emma so hopeless, clinging to even the smallest piece of confidence.

''Yeah, I really do.'' He told her, meaning every word.

Both of them got into the car before they could do something stupid like kiss each other right in front of their team and even worse, the press. But Emma thought, that maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone to rely on, someone she could ask for support and assurance. And for her that was definitely Killian.

**~CS~**

The general atmosphere in the conference room was pretty somber. Everyone was either busy staring at the table, the wall or in Emma's case, at the gruesome pictures of the newest victim.

Her stomach twisted at the sight. It seemed like every single bone in her body had been crushed, the injuries inflicted when the killer had tried to fit her into a rabbit hole in the park that had been hidden between the roots of a tree. Dirt clung to her skin, twigs and leaves were tangled in her hair.

It wasn't the worst that Emma had seen, that anyone of them had ever seen. But the fact, that the victims kept coming, that the sadistic maniac was still out there, and they had not a single lead, made this so much harder.

The door to the room opened and a young agent that Emma didn't know handed David a piece of paper before vanishing just as quickly as he appeared.

David read the paper with a frown on his face.

''Seems like we were able to identify the victim, thanks to her parents filing a missing person report two days ago.'' David pinned the paper which had a photo of a young, pretty girl on it, next to the one of the crime scene. It looked like a completely different person to Emma. But that was because one very important thing was missing in the shots of her body. And that was life.

There was no light in her eyes, no smile on her lips, no rosy hue to her cheeks. All energy had been drained, until everything that was left was an empty shell.

''Her name is Alice Lidell, she's eighteen years old and a senior in high shool. She was shopping when she disappeared. Her parents called the police when she still didn't return home after a couple hours.''

''Shopping where?'' Killian exclaimed.

''Don't know,'' David told him. ''I suggest you and Emma talk to the parents and find out. Afterwards you can check out the area and see if anything stands out to you, or if anyone saw anything. Maybe we'll finally get a lead, who knows.''

That was everyone's clue that the briefing had ended, but before anyone could even stand up from their chair, Archie lifted his hand, stopping everyone from moving.

''If I could say something, David?'' He asked, one finger pushing up the glasses that had slipped to the tip of his nose.

''Of course, Dr. Hopper.''

''It's just that,'' he looked around the table, looking slightly uncomfortable. ''There is an obvious increase in violence since the first victim. Something must have angered the perpetrator immensely to have caused this.'' He explained.

''What does this mean exactly?'' David inquired as he was looking at Archie, both hands flat on the table, like he was bracing himself for even worse news.

''It means that if we don't catch him soon, it will only get worse with each victim. Worse as in, more brutality and a higher number in victims.''

''Well, fuck that!'' Killian exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

''Anything else?'' David asked the profiler, after throwing Killian a reproving look.

''No, that's all.''

''Okay, then everyone should get to work. I'll go talk to Whale. Killian, you and Emma go see the parents and see if you can find any connections to the other victims. There has to be something.''

The briefing dissolved quickly, everyone was leaving to do what they were told. Only Emma stayed glued to her seat, eyes still fixed on the picture of Alice Lidell's mutilated body.

''Emma, you coming?'' Killian asked her, waiting beside her.

''He's getting sloppy.'' She said, not bothering to answer Killian's question.

''What?''

''The killer, I actually don't think that something angered him. He's inpatient, and that makes him sloppy, causes him to lose control.'' She explained. ''He's obviously trying to achieve some goal with this. He's following a purpose, but for some reason he can't fulfill it. So he gets hasty.'' Emma stood up and walked towards the whiteboard.

''Look at this,'' she said pointing at the pictures of Ashley Boyd and Aurora Rosario. Killian followed. ''This, this is like art. For him it is some fucked up, dark and twisted art. The way the bodies are positioned, how they almost seem to melt into their surroundings. It's like some freaky painting or sculpture.''

Killian could see what Emma meant. There was almost an eerie beauty to the way he had positioned the bodies, just like a painting from the romantic period.

''Then Ruby Lucas survived, something went wrong. He wasn't careful enough. But he doesn't know that since we were successful with keeping that fact under wraps. So he's not angry because of that, he's inpatient. He killed Alice the same way he did with the others, but the staging of the body is so unlike the previous ones.

''I know it's supposed to potray Aice falling down the rabbit hole, but is just doesn't seem to fit with his usual modus operandi.'' Emma almost talked herself into a frenzy, chasing some tiny fragment of a solution that only she could see.

''You're right, he's definitely getting inpatient for some reason.'' Killian agreed, putting his hand on her shoulder. ''And you know what that means, right?''

''He's going to make a mistake.'' Emma said.

''And then we'll get him.''

''Wahey,'' Emma muttered half-heartedly. Killian dropped his hand from her shoulder, only to catch her hand in his. He didn't know if they were at a stage in their new-found relationship where he could do such a thing. But Emma surprised him by squeezing his hand, accepting the reassurance he was giving her.

''Come on, let's go talk to the Lidells.'' Emma said, her hand not leaving his until they crossed the threshold of the conference room.

* * *

**A/N: Heey! I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. But as you might know (if you follow me on tumblr), I am currently extremely busy with uni stuff (and that will stay that way for the next couple of months). I'm a senior in uni, so graduation is near, but I've got to study a lot!**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I just needed to get out of my writing slump and post something. I hope you liked this chapter, even when there was barely any CS going on, but I wanted to move on with the plot.**

**Btw, I got challenged on tumblr to include the word "wahey" in this chapter, and I did it! So, challenge completed!**

**Thank you for reading! And hopefully the next update won't take so long!**


	12. Happily Ever After?

**Happily Ever After?**

When you're investigating a murder, the victims are one point of a triangle. Then there's you and the person responsible for their death. The job is to connect the points. To find the links. Only that will lead you to the unknown angle.

It's kind of like an mathematical equation. You use the tools you are given to measure what you know, and in the end you've got the hypotenuse of the triangle.

Sadly, there's not really a pythagoras theorem for solving a crime. How nice would that be? Just take the things you know and calculate the murderer. Instant success.

But people aren't numbers, there aren't straight lines. There incalculable.

**~CS~**

''Mrs, Lidell?'' Emma asked lightly, a sympathetic expression on her face. The crying woman looked up from her hands where she held a wadded tissue. Her eyes were red-rimmed, shining with the tears of a mother that just got told, that her youngest daughter was found dead.

''Your daughter was shopping the day she disappeared, is that correct?''

''Yes, she was looking for a dress for the winter formal at her school.'' The woman replied, taking her husband's hand for support.

''Was she alone?'' Killian inquired.

''Yes, I think so.'' Mrs. Lidell told them, and suddenly, heavy sobs were rocking her body. She cried, burying her face in her palms. Mr. Lidell wrapped his arms around his wife, his stern mask slowly slipping from his face. He was trying to stay strong for her. But Killian knew all too well that it was only a matter of time until he broke apart.

''We are very sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Lidell. If you have any questions, or if you can think of anything that might help us with the investigation, then please feel free to call this number.'' Emma handed Mr. Lidell her card. He took it from her, barely looking up from his grieving wife.

Both agents stood up to leave but were stopped by Mrs. Lidell.

''Wait,'' she said, dabbing her eyes with the tissue. ''Would it help you to know where she went shopping?''

''Actually, that would help us a lot.'' Emma said as she exchanged a glance with Killian. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so fruitless after all.

''I didn't have any cash with me that day, so I gave her one of my credit cards. If you want I could call the company and have them send you a list of the things she bought.'' Mrs. Lidell explained, and for the first time, Emma and Killian felt like they were moving forward again.

They waited for Mrs. Lidell to make the call. The woman had surprisingly got a hold of herself, probably due to the hope of helping the FBI to catch the guy that had killed her daughter.

A short time after that, the credit card company mailed a list of the last purchases made with the card to the mother's account. She printed it out and handed it to Emma. The whole thing was done in a matter of minutes.

''Thank you so much Mrs. Lidell, this could be the key to finding the murderer of your daughter.'' Emma told her. The mother gave her a hopeful smile. Not wanting to waste any more time, Killian and Emma said their goodbyes.

Back in the car, Emma inhaled deeply. Talking to the victim's family members was always hard. Emotions tend to boil over and it takes a lot of effort not to be overwhelmed. You've got to show a certain amount of empathy, without letting it get to you. At the same time you need to keep a professional distance. It's a fine line to walk, which can be exhausting.

''Do you want to check out the stores now?'' Killian asked her as he put the key into the ignition. The car came to life, the radio blasting some upbeat pop song. Killian reached over to change the station to a weather report.

Emma considered his question, thinking that the sooner they went the better.

''Yeah, let's do this.''

They both kept quiet for a while as Killian drove. When they stopped at a red light, Emma looked out the window and saw a family crossing the road in front of them. The young parents were swinging their daughter between them. A look of pure joy was set on the child's face.

Family. It was a foreign concept to Emma.

Growing up in the foster system, being pushed from one group home to the other wasn't exactly a picture-perfect childhood. Emma never experienced love or support from a parent. No one really ever cared for her.

She remembered the moment a couple days ago, when she told Killian that not having a family was actually a good thing, since no one would miss her if she died. No one would have their entire world pulled from under ther feet like a rug. Heart shattered into so many pieces that the only thing you could do was to glue it together, hoping that it would resemble its former shape, even if just in the slightest way.

But looking at Killian, Emma knew that this wasn't the case anymore. She had this person in her life that would care. And that filled her with hope, but also dread.

Lost in thought she hadn't noticed that Killian had parked the car, and Killian was calling her name.

''Emma, hey! You with me?'' He said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

''Mhmm.'' She hummed as she bit her lower lip. Concern filled Killian's eyes.

''Everything okay?''

''Can I ask you something?'' Emma said, ignoring his question.

''Sure.'' Killian replied.

''Would you be alright if something happened to me?''

Killian stared at Emma, completely stunned by her question.

''Define something?''

''You know, if I died.'' Emma said bluntly. Rubbing his hands through his hair, Killian took a second before he replied.

''No.'' He finally said. Just one word, one syllable. It wasn't enough.

''No?'' Emma inquired, tilting her head.

''No, I would most definitely not be okay. I don't know what I would do if you were gone.''

Suddenly the interior of the car felt constricting to Emma. Everything inside her yelled at her to run. But something kept her rooted to her seat. That something was Killian, and the memory of her making a promise to him.

''Hey, don't disappear on me.'' Killian said, he raised his hand to tilt her face towards him, guiding her eyes to his.''I'll just have to make sure that nothing happens to you.''

Emma smiled at him, and then she was kissing him. She was just as taken aback by the action as Killian. It was still something she had to get used to, but she could easily get lost in his kiss.

They parted after a moment, Killian's taste lying heavy on her lips, branding her.

''Okay?'' Killian asked her, his thumb brushing over the dimple in her chin.

''Now I am.'' Emma responded.

About forty minutes later, Emma and Killian had visited five shops where Alice had purchased something. They had a picture of the girl and showed it to every clerk and sales assistant. Some of them could remember her, but didn't have any useful information. They all said that Alice had been alone and that she seemed to be in a good mood that day.

''There's on more shop on the list.'' Killian said, nodding towards the jewelry store across the street.

One of those electric bells rang when they entered the store, alerting the owner of their entrance. A man with salt-and-pepper hair stepped behind the main counter. He was wearing a three-piece suit, the chain of a pocketwatch dangling out of his pocket.

''Welcome, and how can I help you?'' He asked them, a pleasant smile on his face. ''We have a beautiful selection of engagement rings, if that's what you're looking for?''

Both Emma and Killian stopped in their tracks.

''Oh no, uhm, we're not here as customers, we are...'' Emma stammered nervously.

''We're with the FBI, this is Agent Swan and I'm Agent Jones.'' Killian stepped in, seeming much more unfazed than she was by the shop owner's assumption.

''Oh, I apologize. I usually have a one-hundred percent success rate with this. It's like I can feel the blossoming love between two people. But I guess there's a first time for everything, right?''

''Right.'' Emma said, feeling more uncomfortable with the second. The man had thought they were a couple, which they kind of were. But was it so obvious? And what did he mean with love blossoming between them? No, no, no, they weren't _in love_.

''Okay, we're just here to ask you some questions, sir.'' Killian told him as he placed Alice's picture on the counter between them. He pushed it towards the man, asking him if he could remember the girl.

The owner pulled a pair of reading glasses from his pocket and placed them on the tip of his nose. His light blue eyes scanning the picture as he hummed to himself.

''Oh yes, I remember her,'' he said. ''Such a lovely girl, is she alright?''

''I'm afraid that's not the case.'' Killian told him, keeping the details to himself.

''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.''

''Can you tell us about the day she came into your shop, Mr...?''

''Lewis.'' Emma jotted his name down. ''I remember it very clearly. You see, it was very cold that day and the girl was only wearing a summer dress, which seemed highly unusual to me, but you know how kids are these days.'' Mr. Lewis babbled on, not seeing the impatient looks of the two agents.

''Anyway, she was searching for a necklace that would match her dress. I showed her a couple of pieces, but she said that she was looking for something and I quote '_more vintage'._''

''Okay, anything else?'' Emma inquired, the tip of her pen tapping against her notepad.

''Yes indeed, since I didn't have anything in her price range, I recommended the pawn shop around the corner. I thought that she might find something vintage there.''

At that, both Emma and Killian perked their heads up.

''Pawn shop?'' Killian was checking the list for the mention of a pawn shop, thinking that he might have missed it, but there wasn't any mention of it.

''Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer.'' Lewis said.

Emma almost dropped the notepad she was holding. This couldn't be a coincidence. How likely was the chance that one of the victims visited Gold's pawn shop the day she disappeared? The very same shop that once owned the tiara that Ashley Boyd had been wearing when she was found dead.

''Thank you very much, Mr. Lewis,'' Killian said. He took Alice's picture from the counter and put it back into his pocket.

''You're very welcome.'' He replied. Emma and Killian were eager to leave the shop, so that they could share the news. This could be it. This could be the one lead they needed.

Killian held the door open for Emma. Just as she stepped outside, Mr. Lidell called out for Killian.

''Agent Jones?''

''Yes?''

''If you ever find yourself in need of an engagement ring, I would be delighted to help you out.'' The shop owner said, and Killian could swear that he even winked at him. ''Like I said, one-hundred percent success rate.''

Killian didn't know how to reply to that, so he only did some weird, slow nod, which seemed to amuse Mr. Lewis.

The door slammed shut behind him when he joined Emma on the sidewalk.

''What did he say to you?'' She asked him, not looking up from her cell phone screen, most likley texting David about their progress.

''Oh, nothing, just offered me to look at some watches.'' He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

''The nerve.'' She huffed. Her phone buzzed in her hand. ''David wants us to come back to the bureau to discuss further steps.''

''Alright, let's go then.'' And as they walked back to the car, Killian definitely wasn't picturing himself down on one knee in front of Emma, with a velvet box in his hands.

**~CS~**

''So, the next step is to find out if that necklace came from Gold's shop or not.'' Killian said. This time it was him standing in front of the large white board. He was pointing at the necklace that Alice Lidell had been wearing when she was found dead. The killer definitely left it with her for some reason.

''Can't we just ask Gold about it?'' One of the other agents asked Killian.

''No, we can't'' Emma replied for him. ''We need to be cautious now. If Gold turns out to be the guy we're looking for then just the slightest signal from our side could cause him to run.''

''So what do you suggest? Are we just supposed to sit this out and wait until another girl gets killed?''

Emma looked at the guy like she was seconds away from tearing his head off. Killian, who noticed her hostile glances, redirected the focus towards him.

''Like Emma said, if Gold is the killer then we're already a step ahead of him. And we need to keep it that way. We gather every piece of information we can get and hope that we'll find something. Right now he's the only lead we got. Does that sound good to you?''

''Sounds good to me.'' David said. He was reclining in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. The young agent kept quiet after that. Every department had at least one of those. Someone fresh from Quantico, who felt like they were the new big shot of the bureau. In reality they were still wet behind the ears and still had a lot to learn. There are things an agent faces in the field that no training could prepare them for. He would realize that soon enough.

''Well, then I'd say we get back to work. Emma, Killian, a word please?'' David said, dismissing everyone but them from the briefing.

Neither Emma nor Killian knew what to expect. They knew that David suspected that there was something going on between them, but he didn't know anything definite.

Killian chose not to sit down, but he still felt like a kid being summoned to the principal's office. David looked puzzled as he noticed the trepidation on their faces.

''Relax, will you? I'm not here to scold you.''

Both agents relaxed visibly.

''Good job, you two. I don't know what happened, and I know that something happened because you two seemed really out of it these past couple of days. But to me it looks like you got back on track. So whatever you two have done to fix it, keep doing it.''

An awkward silence hang between them when David was finished. It was Killian that finally said something.

''Thanks, mate.''

''Just doing what I'm supposed to do.'' He said as he opened the door. ''You go home and rest, you did enough work for the day.'' He fixed his eyes on Emma. ''Especially you, get some sleep.''

David walked out of the room, leaving two very confused agents behind.

''Did David just tell us to '_keep doing it'_?'' Killian asked in disbelief.

''I feel like he just gave us his blessing, or something.'' Emma replied with a small smile on her face.

''You wanna go home?'' Killian asked her, and it felt really nice to hear him say that.

Home. Emma had never considered that she even had one. Her apartment had always been just a place to live, to sleep. But when Killian said it like that, Emma could easily imagine being home.

''Yes, let's go.''

Killian was still surprised when Emma asked him if he wanted to come to her place for the night. They had driven to work in seperate cars this morning, so Killian told her that he would just quickly drive home beforehand to get some stuff from his place.

It wasn't much later when he knocked on her door, a duffel bag with a change of clothes slung over his shoulder. He raised his hand to knock for a second time, but just then the door opened and he froze.

Emma was wearing nothing but a towel. And even when this wasn't the first time he had seen her like this (and he had seen her wearing much less), it still felt like a punch to the gut.

She was beautiful.

''Good timing, I was just about to jump into the shower.'' Emma said, stepping to the side to let him in.

She took Killian's bag from him to place it at their feet and waited for him to take of his coat and shoes. Killian didn't know what he exactly she was waiting for.

''You can take your shower, I don't mind.'' He said, he didn't see the mischievous glint in Emma's eyes.

''Good.'' She said, and then Killian felt his hand being taken by hers. She let him down the hall towards her bathroom.

''Oh, I see,'' Killian exclaimed when she pushed him into the room. ''We're both taking a shower, then?''

''Yep.'' Emma said, the look on her face almost playful. He didn't know her like this, had only seen glimpses of it in the past. But he definitely like it.

His clothes were gone pretty fast, now lying in a heap on the floor. They stepped into the roomy shower, the hot spray immediately soothing his sore muscles. Emma roamed her hands over his body, washing the day off his skin.

''Emma...'' But she hushed him.

''No talking, just feel.'' She whispered, her words barely noticeable. Killian's own hands slipped over her shoulders and down her back. He pulled her against him, his chin almost resting on her head.

Not in a hurry, they took their time with each other. Fingertips caressing every curve and dip of their bodies, committing every touch to memory.

After a while, Killian turned Emma around to help her rinse out the shampoo from her hair. All this felt fare more intimate than anything they had done. But it felt right.

Every touch, every contact of skin stretched their insides like a rubber band. And then they finally snapped.

Emma pressed her ass against Killian's hard cock as he slipped one of his hands between her legs. They both groaned when he slid his fingers through her wetness. Emma let her head fall onto Killian's shoulder, and he didn't hesitate to take her lips with his. It was sensual, so unlike everything they had experienced before. They weren't just fucking anymore, they were making love.

Killian pushed his right leg between Emma's knees to spread her legs. She slipped her hand between them and took him into her hand. His cock throbbing in her hand as she placed him against her entrance.

Both of them exhaled heavily when Killian pushed into her.

Killian kept a leisurely pace, one hand kneading one of her breasts, the other one rubbing tight circles on her clit.

Soft whimpers escaped Emma's mouth, not even caring that the water had turned cold by now.

She knew it now, that this was the place where she was suppposed to be. It took her some time to accept it, but she belonged in Killian's arms. Nothing else made sense.

And with that realisation, Emma came hard around him. His name rolled off her tongue which seemed to push Killian over the edge as well. He slung one arm around her waist to pull her tightly against the front of his body.

_Yes_, Emma thought. _This is right. _

The only question was, for how long.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews I recieved in the last couple of weeks. I'm so happy that you enjoy this story and want to read more of it. I'm still pretty swamped with uni stuff, so I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked this chapter, and as always, I would love to read your thoughts on this!


End file.
